Reincarnated into a Blossom
by LoveIsToDestroy247
Summary: I thought death would be peaceful. I thought I would go to Heaven. But I never expected this. Who knew wishes came true if you're facing death? Self-Insert/OC;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series. That rightly belongs to Masashi Kishimoto (I hope I wrote that right). I just own my OC.**

**Summary: I thought death would be peaceful. I thought I would go to Heaven. But I never expected this. Who knew wishes came true if you're facing death? Self-Insert/OC;**

**Enjoy!**

**-X-**

**Chapter 1 –**

The thing about knowing you're dying is the fact that you can't do anything about it.

It means that you're life reached its end. That there's nothing that you can't possibly do. You won't be able to laugh, to smile, to talk to your parents or to even breathe again. That you will succumb to darkness and never see an inch of light ever again. Death gets to everyone and I wasn't an exception.

The moment I jumped over the cliff for fun and hit the water, I knew I was going to die. Because I didn't know how to swim. Because I was stupid enough to agree in playing dares with my friends. I guess I deserve to die. I wasn't the nicest person but I also wasn't the meanest.

Mom always told me to not do anything your friends ask if you think it's a bad thing. I didn't listen to her. And now, I was on my way to die as well. The only thing that made me happy about that fact was that she and Dad were there waiting for me. That was the only thing that brought warmth to my cold chest.

I could feel the water fill my lungs. I didn't even bother to scream because I knew it wouldn't do anything. I was underwater. My voice wouldn't reach anywhere. I could literally feel life escaping my body and let me tell you, it wasn't comfortable. Not one bit. I just let my eye drop close and feel the worst pain I could ever feel in my chest.

I just hoped that I was worthy enough to go to Heaven. And even if I didn't go there, I just want to go somewhere nice. Where I'll finally be in peace after a shitty life like mine. Being bullied my whole life is not something I want to remeber but I guess the fault is mine. Who in their right mind dyes her hair pink? I don't even remember why I did it. It was some stupid reason anyways. But like I was saying, the only thing I want is to go somewhere where people aren't as mean as they are here. A place with warmth and peace. With love and care.

How awesome would it be if I was reborn into the Naruto world?

Like any Anime fanatic, I read stories about girls and boys dying and being reborn into their favorite Anime. The thing about these stories is exactly that. They're stories. Figments of someone's imagination. Everyone knows that being reborn into an Anime is physically impossible. But, boy, how would I love that.

But I guess it wouldn't hurt to make a wish. Especially in a situation like this. I'm sure if my friends were listening to the crap I was saying, they would laugh but I could care less of what they think.

Just as my consciousness was about to fade forever, I found strength to do the one wish that many people written for their characters.

'I wish I could be reborn into the Naruto world.'

And then, everything faded into nothingness.

Warmth.

That's the first thing I felt when my consciousness slowly came back. The second being that I was inside someplace small and cozy. Was I dead and in Heaven? To be this warm, maybe it's Hell. It was then I realized that my body felt weird and I couldn't move my arms and legs. Well, I _could _move my fingers and toes but the rest of my body, I couldn't. It was like I was in some small space. And then my fingers brushed against another pair making my mind freeze.

Where the hell was I?

But then, all of the sudden, I was pulled by some force and a bright light hit my eyelids, making my body squeeze then involuntarily. The light was too bright. Then a baby cry echoed from my side making me wince slightly.

Wait, a _baby _cry?

I opened my mouth to speak but found myself not being able to. Why couldn't I speak? And my body felt weird. Finding the strength, I opened my eyes that appeared to have been sewed together and found a pair of doctors above, looking twice of my size. That made my eyes shot open. Why were they bigger than me? Then, I was shocked when one of the nurses _picked me up_. Yeah, you head me right. They picked me up. Like I was some kind of…

Baby.

Did I die and reincarnated as a baby? Was that even _possible_? I got my answer when he put me in the arms of a _very _familiar woman. And when I say familiar, I mean way familiar than she should be. I shouted out in surprise, even if the only thing that came out of my mouth was a baby gurgle, when the doctor placed another baby in the woman's – I suppose my new mother – arms. The baby had these soft emerald eyes that were staring at mine and an unusual big forehead.

Emerald eyes, big forehead… Call me crazy but that sounds like the physical appearance of Haruno Sakura's face.

"My baby girls…" I vaguely heard the woman – _my mother_ whisper to the two of us. I was still in shock, staring at the baby, who I was _certain_ to be Sakura, but I still looked up and saw Mom smiling softly.

"What are their names?" One of the nurses whispered softly from beside my mom.

And that's when my life, if it wasn't bad enough, got even more screwed up.

"Saki and Sakura."

Then a baby screaming broke through the silence of the room. It took me a while to realize that it was me that was screaming. I screamed loudly and loudly that probably nearly made the people present deaf. Being a baby, tears sprouted from my eyes and fell heavily down my cheeks as I kept screaming. Mom gave Sakura, who had started to cry as well probably from being separated from her mother, to a nurse and started to rock me back and forth. Even if the motherly gesture was kind and caring, I kept screaming.

It may seem that I was overreacting but I didn't care. My wish had actually come true. I died and was reborn into the freaking Naruto world as _Sakura's twin_! Out of every single character, I had to be reborn into her family. I know I should be happy like any fanatic would be but I didn't actually believe that my wish would work! Slowly, my screaming ceased to exist and I started sobbing and moaning quietly, as tears still fell from my eyes. Mom kept rocking me back and forth, humming softly in my ear and surprisingly her soft voice was calming me down.

"Ssh. It's okay, Saki-chan." She coed softly. "It's okay. You can stop crying now."

Almost instantly, I stopped sobbing and leaned my head on her shoulder, feeling my eyes start to drop as she hummed a lullaby. Not even my real mom managed to make me feel sleepy this quick when I had been a baby. But somehow, this woman – my now second mom – managed to put me to sleep so easily. Feeling my vision start to vanish into darkness, I smiled cutely at the nurses, who awe'd, and slowly fell asleep.

I had a feeling this life would be much happier than my first one.

The first time I met my new Dad, it had been the day after I was born.

I had woken up early that day. Sakura was still sleeping beside me but I didn't want to sleep anymore so I cried for Mom to come and pick me up. Which she did. She smiled down at me and pick me up, bouncing me slightly which made me giggle. She walked through the house and I looked around in interest. We never really saw the inside of Sakura's house in the Anime and let me tell you, it was _big._

Mom walked down the stairs and we went in inside the kitchen, where she sat in one of the chairs. I watched as she adjusted her hold on me and brought her shirt up to show her breast. It was then that I realized the being a baby with one day of age, I had to breastfeed.

At first, I thought it would be disgusting but soon found myself being corrected, when the warm and delicious milk touched my lips. I sucked the milk into my mouth and as I filled my empty stomach, a new, familiar person came into the kitchen. I recognized him as Sakura's father, which meant he was my father as well. He smiled when he caught my eye and approached both me and Mom, ruffling my small pink hairs.

"Hey there, sweetheart."

Feeling full, I pulled away from Mom and smiled at him, making milk spill down my chin. I gurgled happily and tried to reach for him. He was my new Dad and I had to held by him at least once. He complied and brought me to his arms, where I snuggled to his neck. He radiated of this warm aura that made me feel safe. I felt good in Dad's arms. In my first lifetime, it still feels weird to say it, I wasn't very close to my real Dad. He was always working and I never really saw him. But in this man's arms, I felt loved.

I mattered.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" I heard him ask Mom as he sat down beside her with me still in his arms. And I wasn't getting out of them.

"Still sleeping." I felt a finger underneath my nose making my squeal cutely and my Mom giggle. "This little princess just happened to wake up early."

Then, a cry broke through the house. Mom quickly stood up and rushed upstairs where my twin was crying. I remained in my new father's arms and closed my eyes. This lifetime was starting to be the best thing that could ever be given to me. A life where I actually mattered. And of course I have the chance of changing stuff in the actual series. But I have time to think about that.

"Sakura-chan." I heard Mom say as she stepped inside the kitchen with another baby in her arms. "Meet Daddy."

When I felt Dad trying to give me to Mom so he could hold Sakura, I curled my tiny fists on his shirt and started to sob. Being a baby has its perks, you know? But Mom picked me up anyways. I sobbed, trying to reach for Dad. Call me childish but I _was_ a baby so I had the right to cry if I didn't want to leave my Dad's arms. I didn't want him to trade me for Sakura. I kept sobbing as the woman tried to calm me down by rocking me back and forth. I clung to her shirt and kept crying my eyes out.

"Saki-chan." Mom spoke softly as she rubbed my back but I just struggled in her arms trying to reach for Dad, who was now holding Sakura in his arms. "Let Daddy grab your sister at least once."

I didn't want to. I shook my head and cried even harder. I wanted to be back in Dad's warm arms. Not that Mom wasn't warm. She was but I prefered Dad's arms. But relizing that I seemed a crybaby, which I had been for this past moment, I calmed myself down and leaned into Mom, glaring at Sakura, who was happily in our Dad's arms. I mean, do babies even glare? I don't think so but I was definitely mentally glaring at her.

"It seems that Saki likes you more than me." Mom teased but I could hear a small sadness in her voice. Did I hurt her with my childish cries? I didn't mean to. I wrapped my small arms around her neck and I could literally feel the smile on her lips as she spoke. "But I'm glad you still love me, Saki-chan."

_I could never hate you, Mom_, I thought to myself, shutting my eyes. I was thinking about my real Mom when I said that but it was also directed to the woman holding me. She loved me and I loved her right back and that's all I wanted for the rest of my new life.

"I'm so glad that our twins have the same emerald eyes." Mom continued to speak as she looked down at me with a smile. So I had the same eyes as Sakura as well as the hair? Man... I'm sensing hair dye in the future. "And also the same hair."

Dad regarded her with an eyerow raised. "How do you know?" he questioned. "Their hair hasn't grown yet."

"I can see the small pink hairs growning from their heads." Was Mom's smartass reply which made me giggle, which consisted in a cute baby gurgle. She smiled and held me a little tighter to her. "See? She agrees with me!"

I could see Dad rolling his eyes and Sakura smilling as she saw our parents interaction. I smiled too. This was my new family and I was sure that it wasn't going to be like my first one. I didn't want to forget my other life. My real Mom would stay forever in my memories but I had a feeling that it would make me homesick, even If I had no way to return to the real world. I would remember her always. Funny... I'm getting really tired...

Soon, my eyelids fell and I was asleep, in my Mom's warm arms.

And that's where I wanted to stay forever.

When I turned 1 year old, I learned to talk.

Sakura did too and when we did, nothing could shut us. Surprisingly enough, I became really close to her and she was actually real nice as a kid. I wasn't going to let her meet Ino. That would just ruin her whole personality and I was definitely not letting her be an annoying fan girl. That would be my first change. As I was saying, me and Sakura were really, _really_ close. We did everything together. I never thought I would get this close to her and it wasn't my intention but it seemed normal to become closer to your twin.

"Saki!" My pink haired twin cried when Mom entered the nursery. Her hair had grown. Now, it was almost, _almost_, touching her shoulders much like mine. Sakura grinned cutely and held her arms towards me.

Mom placed her beside me and as she hugged me, I didn't say a word. I just hugged her back with a warm smile. The reason why I wasn't talking was because I decided to be the calm of the two of us. Sakura was definitely the loud and always happy one. Me, on the other hand, decided to be the calm and collected one. Don't get me wrong. I wasn't emo or anything and I was still happy and cheerful. I just wasn't like that all the time.

There isn't much to say during this stage of my life.

All I have to say is that I spent most it bonding with Sakura, which I had to nearly beg my body to not run away, and thinking of ways to change the storyline. I know I shouldn't be even thinking about it but I had a chance. A chance to do what most people believed to be the impossible. I still don't know what I'm going to change exactly but I know that it's going to be _a lot_.

There's also something I saw in my Dad along of the years.

The first thing being that he didn't spent as much time with me as he did with Sakura. I don't know why and I figured it was because of something that I did that I don't remember but it hurt. It hurt so badly. I may be sounding weird because I only knew the guy for 2 years but during those two years he had been my father and I did the only thing I could do, even if mentally I wasn't really his daughter. I loved him. And when he created this… _space_ between us, I was left, almost heartbroken, with my Mom and sister to be close with.

I had no idea why he had suddenly remembered to be this cold to me. And the thing was: he was still the same with Sakura. He would still be the caring and loving parent that he had been when we had been born. But with me… he would just give me those forced smiles that people gave when they're faking. I didn't blame Sakura. I could never blame her.

I blamed whoever it was that put me in this situation.

I still didn't understand the goal of me existing in a supposed fictional world as a character that wasn't supposed to exist. There had to be a reason for me, for Haruno Saki, exist. She - I – had to have a purpose. I wasn't freaking out anymore but it still didn't make any sense. Everyone has a purpose in this world. Even the secondary characters have small purposes. But I honestly and truly didn't know mine. But I had to have one… right? They wouldn't put me in this mess without a purpose, a goal, would they? Bah. I sincerely don't know what to think about this whole situation.

I'm just glad I wasn't dead.

And now that I think of it, if they (whoever they are) hadn't brought me here in the first place, I would be dead.

I wouldn't be seeing light, the sky or even breathing if I hadn't been reborn in this world.

This wasn't death. It wasn't Heaven or Hell. I had been expecting endless pain and grief.

But I had never expected any of this.

**-X-**

**UPDATE: I decided to change Saki's eye color. Thanks to Seven Deadly who pointed out that that small detail made Saki a Mary-Sue and he/she was completely right. I want to make Saki different from Sakura but like he/she said, I was taking the easier way out and now I decided to change that. I mean they _are_ twins, so I gave her the same emerald eyes that Sakura has. I mean, she'll have a hair color change, _probably_, but that's only going to be when she's a teenager.**

**Okay, first things first. I decided to join the first chapter with the second because the first one had been too small and I thought 'Why not?' It was killing two birds with one stone.  
><strong>

**Now, is Saki still becoming a Mary-Sue?**

**If she is, I would like for you to tell me. Now, I want to thank everyone who read, put the story in his/hers favorites and is following it. I know I should've made the first chapter longer since I started writing it and for that I apologize. And not to sound whiny and bitchy but I'm kind of sad I didn't receive any reviews last chapter. But I guess the chapter's length explains it, right?**

**I'll try to make my writing better but I can't make any promises. Especially since English is not my birth language.**

**So, I'll end this big A/N here and I'll see you guys soon.**

_**LoveIsToDestroy247**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything about it. That rightly belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OC, Haruno Saki.**

**Summary: I thought death would be peaceful. I thought I would go to Heaven. But I never expected this. Who knew wishes came true if you're facing death? Self-Insert/OC;**

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and for the follows. In general, thank you for reading! You guys are amazing! Enjoy the new Chapter!**

**Saki means Blossom;**

**-X-**

**Chapter 2 –**

Everything flew by me as the years passed. It seemed only yesterday that I died and was reincarnated in the _Naruto _world as Sakura's twin, that I learned how to talk, how to walk (again!) and that I formed a deep bond with Sakura herself. Now, it was 4 years later and the most awaiting moment of my new life was coming. The Academy. Me and Sakura were finally going to the famous ninja-to-be school. I was more than excited to go there. The first thing I would be doing would be to be Naruto's first friend. That would be the first step in my plan of changing the storyline.

I sighed and sat from the lying position that I had been for the previous last hour and smiled to the warm sun as the light touched my sensitive skin. The backyard of my house was small but I liked it anyways. Hearing the door behind me open, I turned around and grinned when Sakura stepped out. Her hair already reached her shoulders, going a little farther than that and her bright emerald eyes were shinning happily as they met my identical emerald pair. She had a red shirt on with a pair of dark pants which contrasted greatly my light blue shirt and white pants.

"Saki-nee-chan!" She exclaimed and dashed towards me, wrapping her arms around me. I yelped at the sudden hug and end up falling onto my back. Man… Sakura quickly stepped off me and helped me sit up, a blush dusting her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, Saki-nee-chan."

I just grinned at her. "It's no problem, Saku."

In the last years, I've grown to like Sakura. She wasn't annoying as she was when she turned genin in the anime and she was actually a good company. She was quiet, even if sometimes she was too excited. Much like now. Sakura sat down behind me and started to braid my long light pink hair which was bigger than hers by an inch. Ever since my hair got this long, Sakura loved to do braids with it. I don't understand her love for braids and the only explanation I got from her was that she thought they were interesting. What kind of an answer is that?

"Are you nervous, nee-chan?" Sakura suddenly asked me.

I blinked once and touched the now finished braid, smiling softly before turning to face her. She had this worried expression on her face. "Nervous about what?" I asked back, tilting my head to the side.

She started to play with her long sleeves. "About going to the Academy." She replied quietly, meeting my eyes.

Then I understood. Sakura was afraid that no one will like her. I remember that in the anime it said that she was bullied because of her big forehead. Like I will let that happen. I may have never really liked her but she's my sister now and I love her. I'll definitely not let her get bullied or meet Ino for that matter. The blond Yamanaka would be a bad influence on her. I wrapped my arm around Sakura's form and smiled when she looked up to me.

"It'll be okay, Saku." I spoke softly, lying my head on hers. "We'll love the Academy. You'll see."

"Mm." She nodded in agreement and wrapped her arm around me as well, squeezing for a moment. "You're right, ne-chan."

"Of course I am. I'm always right."

Sakura giggled quietly.

"Girls."

We both looked up and saw Mom standing in the doorway, a smile on lips. Like everyone else, Mom had grown old but she still looked very young. She had an apron wrapped around her waist and her hands were laced in front of her. She walked up to us and sat down beside us, not minding if her white dress got dirty. That's the thing I love the most about Mom. She doesn't mind getting hurt. I guess from being a kunoichi that's normal.

"Ready to go?" She asked us, gently wrapping her arms around us. I couldn't help but lean to her warmth. She radiated this motherly aura that made me feel at peace. Is that weird?

"Yes, Kaa-san." Me and Sakura replied in unison. We had the habit of speaking at the same time, ever since we learned how to talk. I guess it's a twin thing.

Mom smiled down at us and kissed my forehead before kissing Sakura's and then stood up, dusting her dress and apron. But I still saw that it was slightly dirty. She grabbed our hands and together, the three of us walked up to the front door. As I put my sandals on, I couldn't help but grin.

I was going to the Academy.

But then I remembered that I had to study and mentally groaned. I didn't like school when I was a normal girl and I'll definitely won't like school here. But, it'll be much funnier here. Especially with all the Rookie 9.

Grabbing onto Mom's hands again, me and Sakura shared a nervous look but then smiled at each other, before looking forward. We passed through many people and stores. I smiled at the people that looked in our direction and they smiled back, waving. Konoha's population was as nice as I had expected. Except towards Naruto but I'll manage to fix it. I looked forward and saw the familiar red building coming closer to us, or rather we were coming closer to it.

Reaching the entrance, I saw the many parents and many 4 year old children beside them, chatting excitedly. Probably saying how excited they were to finally enter into the Academy. I felt Sakura grab onto my arm and I looked up to Mom, who gave us a determinate nod. Gripping my sister's hand, I walked forward and joined with the other kids, as they went inside. Making sure that Sakura was still behind me, I searched for the classroom where Iruka-sensei teaches, which means our classroom.

Pocking my head in each and every room is not fun. Especially if the kids notice and laugh at you. But I didn't really care about that. All I wanted is to find the freaking classroom. Finally, I noticed a couple of familiar boys entering one of the classrooms that was right beside the one I had just been into. Black hair in pineapple shape, a slightly fat boy… It recognized them as Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji. Tagging Sakura along, I quickly dashed towards them and waited outside.

"Why aren't we going in?" Sakura whispered to me as her emerald eyes looked around to the now empty hallway. "Why aren't we getting in? This is our classroom, isn't it?"

I nodded. It was indeed our classroom but we had to wait for Iruka-sensei to show up. Sighing, I turned around and yelped when I bumped into someone, making me fall on my butt. Damn it! Groaning, I rubbed my sore back and turned to glare at the person that made me fall but instead my eyes widened in surprise. Bright blue eyes, bright blond hair, whiskered face… Holy crap. It was Naruto.

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry!" he quickly apologized and helped me up, when I grabbed his hand. I giggled slightly at his constant rambling. Then, a look of confusion appeared in his face. "Etto, who are you?"

I pulled Sakura closer to me and being the shy thing she was, she blushed heavily. "Haruno Saki and this is my younger twin, Haruno Sakura." I said happily.

"You're only older for like a minute." She grumbled.

I grinned. "Still older!" I sang and she shot me a dirty look. I just liked to tease her. Sakura didn't like the idea of me being the older twin and she hated it even more when I teased her about it. I turned back to the blond and feigned curiosity. "And who are you?"

Looking from me to Sakura and then to me again, Naruto grinned. "Nice to meet ya, 'tte bayo!" he exclaimed. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Nice to meet you too, Naruto." I spoke, grinning.

Sakura's blush deepened when blue eyes met her emerald pair. "U-um, nice t-to meet y-you." She stammered shyly. Man, she sounds like Hinata.

Naruto flashed us another grin before stepping inside the classroom, leaving the two of us alone. I felt sad that he didn't stay a little longer but then again, he had to go to class. And where the hell was Iruka-sensei? I looked around in the hallway and a smile broke into my face when said man came into view. Iruka-sensei walked towards us and smiled down at us.

"You're the new students, right?"

I nodded and squeezed Sakura's hand reassuringly when she leaned closer to me. "Yes. Is this our classroom?" I asked, mentioning to the room beside us.

Iruka-sensei nodded. "Wait here for a moment." He instructed and then went inside the room, where the kids were talking among each other and quite loudly. "All right everyone. Listen." But the kids' talking didn't stop. "LISTEN!" Iruka-sensei finally yelled out and the talking soon ceased to exist. "Today, we have two new students that'll be joining you. Be nice to them."

I took that as my cue and pulled Sakura with me as I stepped inside the room. I stopped beside Iruka-sensei and looked at each of the kids. I recognized Shikamaru and Choji sitting together in the back, Hyuuga Hinata sitting alone in the table in front of theirs but she was looking at us and when she caught my eye, Hinata blushed and looked down making me almost squeal at her cuteness. Aburame Shino was also in the back's table, with his famous sunglasses. But I could feel his gaze on me and Sakura. Inuzuka Kiba was sitting in the table right next to Shikamaru and Choji, talking to an unknown kid. Then I noticed Naruto sitting alone but he had this bid grin on his face as he looked at us both and I grinned back at him. And then I saw Yamanaka I no sitting beside two unknown girls and following their long and adoring stares, along with many of the other girl's, I found Uchiha Sasuke looking out the window, an annoyed scowl on his young face. Even in his childhood, he was already annoyed at the girls.

Turning to look at Sakura, she was still leaning on my side but she had the same adoring look on her face. The same look Ino and the other girls had. Oh no. No,no,no. Did I already said no?! I won't let her become a freaking fan girl. She turned to look at me and I shook my head, hoping that she understood what I was thinking. Obviously she didn't because she turned back to the gaze at the Uchiha with a blush on her face. Oh Kami. I need to have a big talk with her when we get home.

Taking a deep breath, I smiled at the whole class. "Hello. My name is Haruno Saki and this is my _younger_ twin, Haruno Sakura." I grinned at the look my sister gave me before turning to the class again.

Iruka-sensei smiled. "Now, where to put you two?" His gaze travelled around the classroom before he mentioned my twin. "Sakura, you can go and sit beside Hinata. Hinata, please raise your hand."

The shy Hyuuga raised her hand and Sakura hesitantly let go of my arm, walking towards the table.

"Now you, Saki." Iruka-sensei regarded the classroom again. "You can either sit beside Naruto or stay in the back alone. You can choose either."

Not even thinking twice, I walked towards the table with the blond Uzumaki and sat down beside him. Obviously pleased, Iruka-sensei smiled at me and then started the class. I vaguely listened to his explanation about chakra and chakra natures. I already knew that, being the Narutard I had been but it was still unbelievable that I was listening to it in person. I seriously don't know what I did to deserve this awesome chance but I was sure as hell that I wouldn't waste it. I elbowed the blond beside me and he jumped from his sleep.

"What?" he whispered.

"I was just wondering…"I lowered my voice so that I was also whispering. "Do you want to go to my house later?"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and shock. I guess he has never been invited to anything. But then his eyes turned… angry? "Uh…" He paused and then shifted uncomfortably. "I have… stuff to do today."

I frowned. Why was he lying to me? Did he think I was going to hurt or something? I thought about retorting but instead I simply nodded and turned towards Iruka-sensei. I curled my fists in anger. Why did Naruto lie? I remember that he hated the villagers when he was younger, due to the way they talked about him but I would never do that. I just wanted to be his friend. But I wasn't going to give up. I was definitely becoming his friend. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the kids starting to talk with each other and I also noticed that the room was almost empty. Was it break already?

Standing from my seat, I was about to approach Sakura but stopped in my tracks when I saw her talking to a few girls. They were smiling and laughing with each other. Wasn't she supposed to be bullied in her first years in the Academy? Did I already changed history? She turned to look my way and smiled happily at me before turning to her new friends. I felt… left out. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she has friends, as long as it isn't Ino, but I couldn't help but feel abandoned. We did everything together and now… It's never going to be the same.

Feeling slightly dejected, I walked out of the room, holding my lunch in my hand, and stepped outside, feeling the warm afternoon sun touch my skin. I walked up to the swing tree, expecting to see Naruto there, but he wasn't. But I sat down anyways and bit down on my sandwich. I was already changing the story. Did my birth change the whole story? That was my main question. What if my birth changed the whole plot? Man, Kishimoto-san is not going to be happy with me.

"H-hello."

At the sudden shy voice, I jumped and looked up finding Hinata walking towards me, a cute blush on her face. I instantly smiled at her and she sat down beside me with also a smile. "Hello." I replied and then tilted my head. "It's Hinata, right?"

The shy Hyuuga nodded and hugged her knees. "Y-yes. W-why isn't S-Sakura-san with y-you, S-Saki-san?" she asked quietly, a confused expression on her face.

"Well…" I began, taking a moment to bite in my sandwich before replying. "She's making friends. I mean, I wanted her to be here with me but she needs to have friends, right?"

Hinata blinked in surprise before nodding in understanding. "Y-yes."

"Then why do I feel left out?" I questioned, curling my fist around my sandwich's piece of paper in anger. "I shouldn't but I do. I feel like she's going to forget about me once she becomes closer to her friends."

The 4 year old Hyuuga was silent for a moment as if thinking about my words. Sometimes, I think I should speak like a 4 year old does and not like the 16 year old I am in reality. "I-it's normal t-to feel l-left out, S-saki-san." She tried to explain. I looked at her with a confused frown. "Y-you spent t-the last 4 y-years together. I-it's normal t-that you f-feel like S-sakura-san i-is abandoning you when s-she's making n-new friends."

I gazed at the ground and hugged my knees to my chest. Hinata was right. I spent the last 4 years of this new life bonding with Sakura. I should let her befriend people and so should I. When the Teams are made, there's the chance we'll be separated and we won't see each other that much. Even thinking about it makes my chest hurt. But overall, Hinata was right.

"You're right." I mumbled. I looked to my side and gave the shy girl a huge smile. "Thanks, Hinata."

The pale eyed girl blushed. "Y-your welcome, S-saki-san." She stammered shyly, playing with the edges of her dark shirt.

"Take down the san." I said and when she looked at me with a confused expression, I grinned at her. "After all, we're friends now, right?"

And for the first time, Hinata didn't blush. She smiled back at me and nodded. "R-right."

Befriending Hinata was something that I hadn't planned. I didn't expect her to be the first friend I would make, without counting Sakura obviously. I expected it to be Naruto but I don't regret it. Befriending Hinata could become a very important thing once we become genin. Once the break was over, the two of us walked in the classroom and I decided to sit beside the Hyuuga considering Sakura was now sitting beside an unknown blonde girl. It wasn't Ino thankfully and she actually looked happy and more confident with herself. And that's all I wanted.

During the rest of the class, Iruka-sensei kept rambling about the tests we would have to make all over the years that were coming and that we had to pass an exam if we were to become genin. I already knew about all of that but I had a feeling that I was going to suck in the tests, not knowing Japanese or kanji for that matter. But I'm sure I would manage it.

Once the Academy ended, I walked out of the building along with Hinata and hugged her tightly, when she was about to go to her parents. She seemed shocked at first but then relaxed and hugged me back, saying that we would see each other tomorrow. Smiling at her retreating form, I saw Shikamaru and Chouji going home with their respective parents, Ino, Kiba and Shino as well and also saw Sasuke walking away with his brother. As they were leaving, I stared at Itachi's back, thinking if I should or not stop the massacre from happening. Maybe I should let it happen.

Then a pair of onyx eyes met mine.

Itachi was looking at me over his shoulder, probably feeling my gaze in his back. Awkward. I gave him a smile before walking over to where Mom and Sakura were waiting. Maybe, just _maybe_, I should try and stop the massacre from happening. But knowing why Itachi would do it in the first place isn't making things easier for me.

"Hey." Mom greeted once I reached her side and wrapped an arm around mine and Sakura's shoulders as we walked home. "How was your first day?"

"Good!" I raised an amused eyebrow at my sister's excitement. "I managed to make a new friend. Hanaki Rei is her name."

I remember Iruka-sensei calling that name to the blonde girl she had been talking to pay attention. So, her name is Rei. She seemed sweet. Let's hope she treats Sakura well or I'll have to talk with her. If she hurts my sister, I'll most likely make her life a living hell.

"Oh?" Mom seemed happy with that statement and then turned towards me. "What about you, Saki-chan?"

Should I tell her that I talked to Naruto today? But what if she was like the rest of the other villagers that hate him? That could happen but somehow I can't see Mom hating a little kid. She was too sweet and caring to hate a little kid. But I won't tell her anyways. "I made a new friend too, Mama." I said happily. "Her name is Hyuuga Hinata and she's very shy but I managed to become friends with her."

"Hyuuga?" Mom asked surprised. I nodded my head with a smile. Mom smiled and looked forward, pulling us closer to her. "Well, I'm glad your first day went so well. And besides you also have each other, right?"

"Right!" Sakura agreed with a grin, turning to look at me.

I met her eyes and smiled back at her. It was true. Even if we made new friends, we were still sisters and sisters stood together no matter what. Still with a smile on my face, I looked up to the sunset bathed sky and closed my eyes. Tomorrow, I would definitely befriend Naruto and become his first friend. He needed someone to be there for him, to protect him from the villagers. And since his parents weren't here to do so, I would so it in their place. I'll most like try, and keyword being try, to befriend Sasuke. Since he's not in his emo stage, it might be easy and becoming his friend meant being a step closer to meet Itachi face to face.

I wonder… would he believe me if I told him I knew the future and that he would be killing his entire clan and family, except his little brother? Yeah, most likely not. He would probably think I was crazy. But I needed to do something about it. I couldn't just let Itachi go and kill them all because fucking Danzo made him. That old man should die already. He shouldn't even be alive. And even if I can't stop the massacre from happening, I would certainly make Itachi tell Sasuke the whole truth so he wouldn't become a freaking emo avenger.

I'll be changing the whole storyline if this keeps up but since I'm the only one here that knows how this whole story is going to end, I can't just let things go on like they are in the manga and in the anime.

Let's just hope that Kishimoto doesn't curse me to death for destroying his amazing storyline.

**-X-**

**UPDATE: I made the changes in Saki's eye color and that's all. I might've added some more words but that's all.**

**So, how is it? Bad? Good? Badder? Wait, that's not even a real word. xD I also want to apologize for any Ino lovers out there but let's be honest, Sakura was completely ruined by the rival-friendship they had between them. I just thought, if Sakura hadn't met Ino in her early days, she would've been much better in the Naruto classic. But that's just a thought and you're free to comment about it. AND I CAN'T BELIEVE NARUTO'S OVER! *cries***

**Also, I have a question for all of you: Should I put Saki on Team Seven and replace Sakura or put her there as an extra member? Or should I put her in another Team?**

**Feel free to tell me by review or even by PM. I would love to answer your questions.**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible and I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that good. I tried my best but I'm not sure if it ended up good.**

**Saki's way of talking… well, before any of you ask, she **_**is **_**a 16 year old in the body of an 4 year old so normally she would be more mature, in the way of speaking, than the other kids. If she seems too much serious or childish, I'll try to fix it.**

**And that's all for now.**

**The next update will most likely come next weekend or maybe even sooner but I'm not sure. Depends on my free time. Damn school.**

**Anyways, I'll see you soon, 'kay?**

**And don't forget, Reviews are love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series. That rightly belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I just own my OC, Haruno Saki and other characters that you don't recognize.**

**Summary: I thought death would be peaceful. I thought I would go to Heaven. But I never expected this. Who knew wishes came true if you're facing death? Self-Insert/OC;**

**Thanks you to:**

**wolfzero7(I totally agree! She'll have to become strong but I promise I won't make her god-like strong.)**

**Ash6751(Thank you. I'm glad you liked it and I'm also glad you agree with me about Sakura's behavior in Part 1 of Naruto. I didn't want to offend anyone who liked her. Thank you for your suggestion and review.)**

**The Fool Arcana(Itachi probably thought 'What the… What's with that 4-year old staring straight at me?' xD And Shisui would definitely tease him about it! Thank you for your suggestion and review.)**

**Littlebirdd(I respect your suggestion. Sakura **_**is **_**the official Team 7 member. Thanks about your suggestion about her and Saki working together and for your review.)**

**Kikixocluvr(Thank you for your review and suggestion! I'm glad you like my story!)**

**Freddie4153(YES SIR! xD)**

**Neko-chan(Thank you! That's one suggestion of why Naruto lied and I'll make sure to explain it soon, don't worry.)**

**Trisha(Thank you!)**

**Anon-chan(XDDDD!)**

**Guest(Yesh shir!)**

**Trisha(Are you the same Trisha that already reviewed? If you're not, thank you! And if you are, thank you as well!))**

**Guest(Are you the Guest that already reviewed? If you are or not, thank you for your review(s)! And thank you for your suggestion!)**

**Star Hart(Thank you for your review and for your suggestion. Your idea about Saki's 'powers' is actually one of the ideas I already had in mind! xD Thank you once again!)**

**Mari(Thank you so much!****)**

**I hope I didn't forget anyone. Seriously, you guys rock! Your suggestions helped and I'm still indecisive about my final choice but I'm sure I'll decide soon. So, much like I said last chapter, thank you to everyone who reads this story and who joined my story to their favorites and is following it. (I didn't forget about you! ;) )**

**I'm sorry. It took longer than expected to write this. Enjoy the new Chapter!**

**-X-**

**Chapter 3 –**

I stared at the sun that was rising and sighed contently. Ever since I was reborn, my sleeping habits changed drastically. When I used to be a normal girl, and it's still weird for me to say that, I used to wake up late in the afternoon and never early in the morning, except when it was to go to school. And now, I wake up before the sun rises and always go outside to breathe the fresh air in. I don't know the reason why my routine changed so much but I guess it's because I'm also a different person. Remember when I said I was going to talk to Sakura about not becoming a fan girl? Well, I did talk with her and it didn't went that well. I tried to explain what she was getting herself into by liking someone like Sasuke but she didn't listen to me, which surprised me. She said, and I quote:

"_You don't get to tell me who I like or not! You may be my sister but you can't control me like that!"_

Needless to say, I was shocked that she spoke to me like that. It seems that the Sakura I despised was starting to appear. I hoped that she wouldn't appear in the first place but it seems that not all wishes come true. Even as a 4 year old, Sakura still managed to glare at me and storm away. Having heard our fight, Mom had appeared in my room and had asked me why I was crying. I hadn't even realized that I had been crying. I just told my Mom that Sakura and I had gotten into a fight and left it at that. I think Mom had gone to talk with Sakura but I had been too upset to hear what they said.

I hugged my knees closer to my chest and watched sadly as the sun rose up to the sky. I don't know why I even feel bad that Sakura had yelled at me. Well, I knew it but it took a while for me to get used to the idea of liking her. She was my sister and she was born at the same time I was so it's natural that I shouldn't despise her. But it still feels weird. Having spent most of my childhood hating her character and now I was this close to her. And it hurt when _she_ despised _me_. My eyes moved upwards into the bright blue sky and I yawned. What am I supposed to do until I go to the Academy?

"Saki."

I turned around and quickly stood when I found my Dad standing behind me. We still weren't close and I was glad that he didn't ignore me. "Tou-san." I spoke quietly. He approached me and sat down making me mentally groan before sitting beside him. "Is something wrong?"

"I want to know what happened between you and Sakura-chan." His gaze hardened when it fell on me making me flinch.

That way he had the –chan to Sakura's name and not to mine hurt more than it should. I swallowed dryly and shifted my gaze downwards, feeling intimidate by his hard gaze. "I just suggested that she shouldn't…" I stopped myself and decided to elaborate. "There's a guy in our class that she likes and I was just warning her about what she was getting herself into." My voice went quieter as I finished talking.

"Hm." He mused, giving me a look of amusement. Why was he amused? He was serious like two seconds ago! I swear. Sometimes he acts like a bipolar person! **(A/N: I have nothing against bipolar people!)**"So, you two were fighting because Sakura-chan likes a boy?"

I shook my head frantically. "It's not what you think!" I quickly cried. Hell, I could my face heat up. "I didn't tell her that because I also like him!"

"I wasn't talking about that."

I rolled my eyes and grinned, pushing him slightly. "Sure you weren't." I muttered.

Dad gave a small grin in reply and mine widened. I know I said that my relationship with him wasn't the best one and sometimes it isn't but this moment is one of the few that I get actually to… have fun with him. My grin fell when Dad stood and dusted his clothes, turning to leave. But before he actually stepped away, he raised his hand and ruffled my hair making my eyes go wide. What… Dad walked away and I stood alone in the backyard. He actually ruffled my hair. I grinned happily and fixed my hair as I walked inside. You have no idea how much it meant to me.

I stepped into the kitchen and reached for the fridge to get my orange juice. It wasn't until now that I realized that it was already 7 in morning. Man… I was depressed for too long. Picking a cup, I filled it with the orange liquid and lifted it to my lips, sitting down in a chair. The room's only light was the sun that went through the big window by the sink. Today will be another day at the Academy. And I would definitely become Naruto's friend. Even if it is the last thing I'll do! Okay, I'm being dramatic.

"Saki-chan." Mom stepped into the kitchen, placing a kiss on top of my head before going to prepare breakfast. I frowned when I noticed the look on her face. It looked a little too serious than it should be. "Do you want some pancakes?"

I blinked. Pancakes sounded good right now. "Yes, Kaa-san." I replied, a grin forming. "Pancakes with-"

"Chocolate chips. I know." Mom finished my sentence with a big grin as she turned to face me for a moment before facing the stove again.

I grinned. Unlike with my Dad, the relationship between me and my Mom was deeper than the one I had with my real Mom. She understands me and knows what I like and what I dislike. Yes, I know it sounds like any other mother but if you knew my other mother, you'd agree with me. I hummed a random song as Mom prepared the pancakes and looked up when my sister appeared in the door way. She looked exactly like yesterday except she's using a green shirt today and she also has a headband to hold her bangs. I blinked at that. I wasn't expecting that.

Sakura's green eyes met mine and for a moment I saw guilt in them. She was actually feeling guilty for what she said? What did Mom talk to her about exactly? She walked over to the table and sat down beside me, giving me a small, sad smile. She _was_ feeling guilty.

"Morning, Saki-chan." Sakura mumbled quietly.

I gave her a small smile in return. "Morning, Sakura." I mumbled just as quietly.

An awkward silence filled the room. I didn't know what else to say to her. _What_ am I supposed to say? She's the one who yelled at me. I was just concerned about her well-being. I'm not the one that's supposed to apologize. _She_ is. Mom finally finished my pancakes and placed them in front of me, on a plate before going to prepare Sakura's. They smelled amazing. Have I already told you that Mom is most quite possibly the best cook out there? Well she is to me. Picking my fork and knife up, I sliced one of the pancakes and lifted the piece to my mouth and nearly moaned at the delicious flavor.

"Is it good?" Mom inquired after serving my sister and sitting in front of us.

I seriously don't know why she even asks. I mean, didn't my reaction already give away my answer? "Gueicious, Gom!" I exclaimed happily with my mouth full. Ups! I quickly swallowed it and smiled brightly. "Delicious, Mom!"

Breakfast went quicker than usual. I didn't mind it. I was sure that Sakura would apologize but she didn't. She just ate the pancakes quietly, sparing me a few guilty glances. So I thought. Maybe not talking to her will make her regret even more and apologize. Or so I hoped. Mom took us to the Academy's entrance again. Unlike most kids, I didn't mind to be seen with my Mom. Me and Sakura went inside our classroom and I immediately saw Hinata in the back. Grinning, I left my sister's side and rushed to my seat beside the shy Hyuga girl. She looked up to me and smiled, an adorable blush on her cheeks.

"M-morning, S-saki-chan." She greeted softly and yelped when I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"Morning, Hinata!" I exclaimed happily. Okay, I know I'm acting childish but then again… I'm still 4 years old, except mentally but no one needs to know that. I pulled away and lied my head on my arms, still looking at her and still grinning. "Did you sleep well?"

"V-very well, S-saki-chan." Hinata replied with a smile. Her eyes then travelled to the front door and a dark red blush appeared in her face. "N-naruto-kun…"

I followed her gaze and saw that it was indeed the blonde Uzumaki that had entered the room. He looked around and when his blue gaze fell on mine, I grinned at him, beckoning him to come and sit next to us. Hesitantly, Naruto walked over to our table and sat beside me, still eyeing me in a manner that I would say to be suspiciously. I understand his suspicions of people due to his childhood but this was ridiculous. He couldn't be afraid of people forever.

"So, did you think of my offer?" I asked, trying to make a conversation with him.

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment. "Etto…" He rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly. "What was the offer again?" He asked.

Me and Hinata anime fell and I shook my head at him. "Seriously. Is this really the guy that's going to save the world?" I muttered to himself and then spoke out, more loudly. "About going to my house, I meant." Seeing a dark look appearing, I quickly added. "Look, I know we just met but I really want to be your friend."

His blue eyes widened more than I could imagine. He looked beyond shocked and it made my heart squeeze painfully. He really needed a friend and I would be that someone. "Y-you…" He stuttered nervously. "… You want to be my friend?"

I tilted my head to the side, a frown forming. "Of course." I replied, nodding fervently. "Why wouldn't I want to be?" I leaned forward and examined him, head to toe. "You look perfectively normal to me."

"Because…" Stopping himself, Naruto gave me a small smile that would bright the darkest darkness. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating. "You're really my friend?"

Sharing a look with Hinata, I opened my arms wide and wrapped them around his frame, which a little smaller than mine. He seemed to freeze for a moment but then, his small arms came around me, squeezing me. "Of course I'm your friend." I mumbled softly. "I'll be your friend forever."

I wasn't kidding. I pulled away and giggled when I saw a faint blush on his cheeks. Then, my attention was brought to Iruka-sensei, who came in and cleared his throat to get the class' attention. I took out my notebook and a pen before looking forward. As I vaguely listened to Iruka, my eyes moved to the familiar red and white fan on the back of a black shirt. Sasuke was sitting between two girls, whom most likely sat beside him without his permission, and let me tell you, he didn't look happy. Not at all. Then, much like Itachi yesterday, he looked over his shoulder straight at me. Freaking Uchihas and their super senses. I gave him a friendly smile and then turned my attention back to Iruka-sensei. I would definitely try to be friends with Sasuke, whether he liked it or not. Believe it!

Man, I'm starting to sound like Naruto…

Class started to pass quicker now. I listened to everything Iruka-sensei said and I actually enjoyed it. We talked about Chakra natures again. During that lesson, I wondered to myself if I shared Sakura's Chakra nature. Wait. What exactly _is _Sakura's Chakra nature? I don't think that was ever said and if it was, I don't remember it. I just hope that it isn't Earth but knowing my freaking luck it's going to be exactly that one. But I don't mind if it is indeed that one or if it isn't one at all. Chakra natures don't exactly mid to me. I just wanted to survive in this world.

I walked out of the Academy and saw the many students playing and laughing with each other. They seemed like the same groups of yesterday but I couldn't be sure. I walked over to a tree's shade and sat down, taking my lunch out. Hinata decided to stay inside but I couldn't stay inside for long. I hated being inside a room for 4 straight hours. Okay. I know it weren't full 4 hours but they were pretty close! I shook my head at my thoughts and bit down on my sandwich. I liked to be alone during lunch. The quietness…

"Hey."

I rolled my eyes. Not so quiet now. Looking up from my sandwich, my eyes widened in surprise when I saw a familiar raven haired boy looking down at me. Sasuke had this frown in his face that almost made him look like a child. Well, he _was_ a child and—Ah, forget it. I'm not even going to argue about it. I'm just saying that it's weird, that's all. Realizing that I was still staring, I rubbed my cheek and gave him a cheeky smile.

"Is there something you need?"

Sasuke's cheeks turned a slight pink as he looked away from me. "I was just… wondering why you were sitting here alone." He spoke so quickly and nervously that I nearly didn't caught it but fortunately, I did.

My smile turned soft. It's unbelievable that he used to be like this before he was obsessed with revenge. A pure and innocent child that wanted nothing than to overcome his brother. My heart squeezed painfully when I remembered how he would become once the massacre happened. I didn't want that to happen. I _wouldn't_ let that happen. "I like to be alone. That's all." I replied, the smile still on my face.

The look on Sasuke's face clearly told me he didn't believe what I just told him.

"It's true!" I protested and he raised an eyebrow skeptically. Man. Sometimes, this boy acts like a freaking older guy. I pouted and continued to eat my sandwich. "Fine. I don't really like to be alone but I enjoy the quietness."

The grass beside was ruffled slightly as he sat beside me. A comfortable silence fell between us. I still don't know why he came talk to me and I could literally feel the girl's glares on me. This was a chance that I'll never get again. A chance to become Sasuke's friend and a chance to change his and his family's fate. I probably won't succeed but I'll make sure that he knows the truth _before_ Itachi kills everyone.

"So." I began, curling my fist around the sandwich's paper. I'm doing that a lot. "That older boy that came to pick you yesterday. Was that your brother?" I asked, crossing my legs after turning to face him.

At the mention of his brother, Sasuke's face brightened immediately. "Yeah. He's my older brother, Itachi." His face fell slightly when he spoke next. "He's been very busy lately and we don't spend that much time together. But when we do, I can see that he looks happy. Just like me."

I smiled. I knew Itachi loved Sasuke above anything else. Which became the main reason to the massacre but I couldn't help but feel sad for this boy. He just wanted to spend time with his brother and the missions and other stuff were keeping him from it. And then, Itachi would eventually joined ANBU and it would become even harder for them to spend time together. I ached for these two brothers and I wished I could do something for them. Ut I have no idea what.

"He sounds great." I said softly.

"He is."

Now, we were both smiling. I guess I made another friend and Sakura would most likely kill me for it but I didn't care. That's a lie. I did care and I was going to apologize for it but I was sure that she wasn't going to forgive me. When the teachers started calling everyone, me and Sasuke walked together to the classroom and while he went to his seat, I went to mine beside Naruto and Hinata, who was blushing heavily, probably due to be seating next to the blonde. I giggled and elbowed her, making her jump. Iruka-sensei hadn't appeared yet and because of that, all the girls, surprisingly excluding Sakura, were gushing at a _very _annoyed Sasuke. I grimaced at the sight and then decided to do something that would probably make all of the girls in class hate me.

"I'll be right back." I whispered to my two friends and swiftly stood from my seat, feeling their confused gazes on my back. I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be doing this… But yet, I am. I quietly ducked under the waving arms of the girls and managed to grab Sasuke's shirt collar and pull it down. He yelped slightly due to me pulling him and then realized what I was doing. Not making any sound and before any of the girls noticed, we crawled towards mine and my other two friend's table and sat down, the Uchiha remaining ducked slightly under the table just in case. Almost immediately, Naruto began glaring at Sasuke, much like he would be in a few years.

"What is he doing here?!" he exclaimed loudly.

Deadpanning, I bonked him in the head and shushed him. "Be quiet." I whispered. "I'm trying to help him."

"Why?" Naruto whispered back angrily. _At least he's not yelling_, I thought to myself. That's a bonus.

"Because he's my friend now and I'm not letting those crazy girls" I mentioned to the group of girls, who were now confused when they saw that Sasuke was no longer there. "annoy him any longer. Let's just hope that they don't notice him until Iruka-sensei comes back."

"W-why's that, S-saki-chan?" Hinata asked quietly.

I was about to respond but Iruka-sensei chose that moment to come in, making the girls disperse to their seats. Emerging from under the table, Sasuke gave me a grateful smile and looked forward, ignoring for completely Naruto's glare. I rolled my eyes at the blonde's childish behavior before shaking my head at Hinata, who giggled. They acted like they hated each other but they would be best friends for life. And I'm not saying that just because I know the storyline. I smiled at them four before turning to face Iruka-sensei, who had begun his lesson.

The four of us would get along just fine.

-X-

Cries of joy echoed around me as children ran to their parents embrace before walking home. I walked calmly out of the Academy and made sure to say goodbye to Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata before I made my way towards my Mom with Sakura. Speaking of my sister, she didn't look angry. Actually, she gave me a smile and grabbed my hand. When I looked at her eyes, I saw the unspoken sentence in them. _Please forgive me. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry. _I didn't want to forget our fight too soon but I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss her. So, I smiled back and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as Mom wrapped an arm around me.

"I missed you, Saku." I said grinning at her.

Sakura grinned back and giggled. "I missed you too, Saki-nee-chan!" she exclaimed and squeezed me in her embrace.

We walked home happily and laughing like a normal family. I know that you're going to say that I forgave her too soon but I didn't want her and me to be apart for too long. We were sisters but more than that, we were twins. We had a connection deeper than blood. And I know that we fight a lot but we love each other and that's all that there is. We walked inside our house and almost instantly me and Sakura ran upstairs to our room. I put my bag on me bed and lied down on the floor, looking up to the ceiling.

"Saki-nee-chan." Sakura lied down next to me and I met her green eyes. "I'm _really _sorry for yelling at you. You were just concerned about me and you don't have to."

"I do have to." I argued, giving her a soft smile. "You're my twin. I have to take care of you and I know you do the same about me."

My sister's eyes glistened with tears and she sniffled before snuggling up to me. I lied my head on top of hers and squeezed her hand gently. She knew it was true. I took care of her and she of me. We would always be there for each other and we knew it. Then, my thoughts travelled to the life I once had that lied unforgotten in a deep corner of my mind. I wonder if they found my body and buried it. Did my mother cry in my funeral? Probably. My dad? Not so much. I don't know why I still refer those two… strangers as my parents when I have new ones. Maybe it was because I didn't want to forget them. They were still my parents and I know that even dead, they wouldn't forget me like I won't forget them.

As I thought of my previous life, my eyes began to drop and sleep began to appear. I don't know why am I so tired but I'll just sleep for a bit now. Mom will call me when it's dinner time. And just like that, I let my mind slip away into darkness.

-X-

_I was falling._

_Falling on my back, sinking deeper into water. I opened my eyes and saw the place where I died. I was currently in the ocean where I had jumped into. How do I know? Because I was staring at my own body._

_Above me, stood my unbreathing human body. The short pink hair – I still don't know what gave into me to dye it – waved softly in the water and the closed eyelids were great on the serene face. I don't believe that I looked this serene when I died. But the question still remained. Why am I looking at my own body?_

_I saw my real body start to glow and then I understood. I was dreaming about this because I was still holding onto my other life. The life where I was simple bored teenage girl that was always stuck in the manga world. I didn't want to be that girl anymore. I wanted to keep being Haruno Saki and continue this new amazing life that I got from a second chance._

_I saw the glow from around my real body dissipating and it fell down, deeper into the water like a rag doll. I didn't try to grab it, knowing very well that I couldn't. I simply closed my eyes and let the water drag me to the surface._

_When I wake up, I would be finally free of my old life._

_The water dragged me up and I reached my arms towards the light of the surface. And then finally, the air reached my lungs._

-X-

My eyes fluttered open and I yawned quietly, not wanting to wake up the sleeping Sakura that was snuggling to my side. I felt the soft covers underneath me and frowned confusedly when I realized we were sleeping in my bed, a blanket over us. If I remember correctly, we had fallen asleep on the floor. A smile found its way to my lips. Mom probably did it. I lied back down and put my arm around Sakura pulling her even closer, closing my eyes. Suddenly, I didn't feel as hungry as before. Remembering my very weird dream, a small smile touched my lips.

The old me is gone and only Haruno Saki remained. But she wasn't gone forever. Her life and memories would remain in my mind until I die.

**-X-**

**UPDATE: I didn't change much here... XD Okay and for that reviewer that wanted me to put some drama for Saki with the fangirls, that will definitely come in future chapters. Promise!**

**I'm sorry if there is any OOCness and If it isn't that good. School is really stressing, especially with written tests at every single subject. But I don't want to bother you guys. I hope it's still good though. If it isn't, feel free to tell me. If you have any other suggestion, you can also tell me those through reviews or PM, as you feel like it. I'm sorry if I took so long to update. I hope you can forgive me. It's just… It took me a while to write this.**

**I guess that's all.**

**I'll see you next Wednesday or on the weekend.**

**Reviews are love.**

_**LoveIsToDestroy247**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series. That rightly belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I just own my OC, Haruno Saki and other characters that you don't recognize.**

**Summary: I thought death would be peaceful. I thought I would go to Heaven. But I never expected this. Who knew wishes came true if you're facing death? Self-Insert/OC;**

**Warnings: There's the 'f' word somewhere down there.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorites my story and for the follows. Thanks to everyone who reads my story! Oh and there'll be a time skip in this chapter of about 2 years.**

**Enjoy!**

**-X-**

**Chapter 4 –**

"Hey, nee-chan?"

I turned my eyes away from the ceiling to look at Sakura, who was sitting beside me. She was now 6 years old, me as well and she wasn't the shy and blushing girl anymore. In the last 2 years, Sakura became best friends with the Ren girl from our class and learned to be more confident. I also helped at home obviously but it seemed that she didn't need my help anymore. Thankfully she didn't become friends with Ino. I feel bad in saying that but if she had, Sakura would've become the one thing I despised the most. An annoying fangirl.

"Do you…" she began speaking nervously before swallowing. "Do you think I'll be a good kunoichi?"

I blinked in surprise. I don't think that in the original canon Sakura ever had doubts, especially so young but then again, Haruno Saki didn't exist in the original canon. It seems I was right. My birth changed the storyline. "Why are you asking me this?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura put a strand of pink hair, which almost reached her mid back, behind her ear nervously. She started to play with her shirt, not looking up to me. "It's just… When we do those shuriken throwing exercises… I almost never hit the targets while everyone else does it correctly." Seeing me open my mouth to retort, my sister quickly added. "I know what you're going to say. I just need to train more. But I already train everyday with you!"

It was true. Every day after school, the two of us would always train together. Except those days where I train and spend time with Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata. During those days, Sakura usually goes to Ren's house.

"And I know my test scores are better than yours too." She continued and I winced slightly at that. Unlike Sakura, I didn't have a very good memory. My grades weren't that good unlike her, whose grades are the best in the class. "But I can't help but shake this feeling that I won't be able to be a good kunoichi like you and Ren-chan the rest of the girls."

I was about to deny and say that she would become a kunoichi that most probably would be considered a Sannin herself. Okay, maybe I'm slightly exaggerating considering I only read the manga until the battle against Kaguya but I'm close to the truth and it would be a bad idea if I did tell her. I couldn't exactly tell my six year old sister that she would be an apprentice to one of the strongest shinobi in the world. That would most definitely ruin the whole plot, more than I already ruined. Instead I sighed softly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Almost instantly, Sakura's form relaxed and leaned against me.

"Saku-chan." I began with a tone that adults would probably consider stern. "Don't ever think that." Emerald eyes looked up and met identical ones. "You are the most talented young kunoichi in training that I know. You have the ability to become a great kunoichi. You just need to believe in yourself." I gave her a smile. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

I was speaking the truth. Now that she trained instead of being a crazy fangirl, Sakura had the ability to become a great shinobi. I mean, in Shippuden she becomes strong and stuff but now, she's training from the beginning and that could change a lot of things. Her feelings and her whole personality, which in my opinion has already been changed.

"Thanks, nee-chan." Sakura hugged me tightly to her and the pulled back with a grin. "Want to come with me to Ren-chan's house?"

I wasn't close to Ren like Sakura was and I didn't want to interfere in their friendship. They were really close and balanced friends and I think if I join them, the balance will shatter. I shook my head. "You go." I tell her. "I'm going to meet up with my friends. You have fun, okay?"

My sister nodded and the two of us walked downstairs together where Mom was cleaning the kitchen. Maybe I'll stay and help her. The two of us walked inside the small kitchen and Mom looked up, smiling immediately when she saw us. I'll never understand her happiness when she sees us. Well, she _is _our mother.

"Going out?" She asked, the cloth in her hand rubbing circles on the table as she cleaned.

I nodded. "Yep. But if you need help, I can stay and help, Mom." I offered, coming closer to her.

"It's alright, honey." Mom assured, hand touching my cheek tenderly. "You and Sakura-chan have fun, okay?"

I still felt bad that she had to clean all by herself. I used to help my other Mom in the kitchen and it seems weird that this Mom doesn't need my help and wants me and Sakura to enjoy our time with our friends. Not wanting to argue, I nodded my head. I could see Sakura doing the same. We walked up to the front door but I looked over my shoulder and gave Mom an 'are-you-sure' look. She just mentioned for me to go with a smile. Sighing, I waved and walked out of the house, closing the door behind me. Sometimes, that woman is too nice for her own good.

"Well, we'll see each other later?" Sakura spoke with a big smile.

I nodded, giving her a big grin. "Yeah."

Then the two of us went in our different ways. I walked through Konoha's streets, smiling at the laughs and chatter that echoed around me. It was a very happy village indeed. I made my way through the many shinobi and non-shinobi and stopped in front of the ramen shop, Ichiraku**(I do believe I wrote that right.)**. Naruto's favorite spot in the whole world. I went in and guess who I found? Mah, don't bother. It's pretty obvious.

"Saki-chan!" The blonde Uzumaki exclaimed happily, noodles dripping down his chin.

I giggled and reached for a napkin as I sat down beside him and cleaned his chin. It was almost automatic. "Hey, Naruto." I greeted grinning at the slight pink blush in his cheeks. "Didn't eat lunch?"

"I did." A grin stretched across his face. "But you know how I am."

"That I do. Can I have the same as Naruto?" I asked to the young girl, Ayame is it? She nodded and began preparing my ramen as I turned to the blonde beside me. "So why are you here alone? Iruka-sensei was busy?"

"Yeah and I decided to come alone." Naruto replied simply, continuing to eat his ramen.

I frowned. "You could've asked me to come with you." I said crossing my arms. "You know where I live." Ayame-san put my now made ramen in front of me and I smiled at her. "Thank you."

"I know, Saki-chan." Naruto mumbled, blue eyes lifting to meet my green ones. "I'm sorry."

I sighed. I wasn't mad at him. But sometimes he forgot that he had friends now and that he didn't had to spend time alone. I patted his head, giggling when he pouted and ate my ramen. The two of us weren't as close as me and Hinata were but we're getting there. There was something different with this version of six year old Naruto comparing with the one from the original canon. He didn't trust easily. I remember that in the canon he would do anything to get friends but now, he seems wary of everyone. As if we would hurt him. The villagers did some crap to this boy. And I didn't like it. I finished my ramen and Naruto finished his seventh bowl. No surprise there.

"So, where are you going now?" I asked as we stepped outside.

"Walk around." There was something in the way he said that, that made me think that he would probably prank someone. He grinned at me.

I shook my head. This boy is such a trouble. "Okay." I hugged him quickly and grinned back at him. "Prank them good."

Not the slightest surprised that I knew what he was going to do, Naruto's grin widened as he nodded and ran away, waving. I waved back and continued walking. Something tells me that he won't change in the future. He'll still be the knucklehead. I gathered my pink hair in a messy bun and kept walking, looking down at my hand. I had a scratch across the back of my hand, result of my trainings with shuriken. I was stupid enough to wonder if it hurt and slashed my hand. The result? A big scar. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I ended up bumping into someone. Losing my foot, I fell backwards but a hand caught my wrist steading me.

"Saki!"

I looked up and saw a smiling Sasuke being carried by Itachi, whose grip was still on my wrist. "Thank you." I spoke quietly. The older boy just gave me a small nod and I didn't expect more than that. Turning to his younger brother, I couldn't help but frown concernedly. "Did something happen?"

"Oh! Sprained my ankle. Nii-san is just carrying me." Sasuke gave me a curious look. "What are you doing out here?"

I shrugged with a smile. "Just ate some ramen with Naruto." I replied amusedly when the raven twitched ever so slightly at the mention of the blonde. My smile widened. "Well, you must be heading home. Can I accompany you?"

They eyed each other, as if in confusion and surprise and then looked back at me, nodding. I smiled widely at them and the three of us started to walk towards the Uchiha State, chatting among ourselves. And by chatting, I meant me and Sasuke. Itachi didn't speak a word but I could see the small smiles when his brother mentioned him. The reason I came with them was because I wanted to bond with them and then, when Itachi trusts me, I'll be able to tell him what I know. I mean, I didn't want the massacre to happen so I'll do whatever it takes to try and stop it. Even though I know that it'll happen anyways.

Reaching the very back of Konoha, I saw the familiar entrance of the state and went through, passing between the black haired people, whose dark eyes flickered towards me in curiosity before looking away. I felt like a freaking outsider here. I shouldn't even _be_ here. I nervously followed Itachi's frame, looking around before my eyes found a very pretty house coming closer to us. Well, we were coming closer to it. I recognized the house as Sasuke's family's house easly, remembering the flashbacks from specific episodes. Itachi opened the front door and stepped inside, taking out his and putting his brother down. I remained outside, not knowing if I should go in or just leave.

"My, what happened?" A black haired woman came outside of a house's division, probably the kitchen and frowned concernedly when her onyx eyes fell on the younger boy. Uchiha Mikoto knelt in front of him. "Did you sprained your ankle?"

Sasuke nodded, wincing when his mother touched the bruise slightly. I looked around and found Itachi nowhere. Where did he go?

"And who's this?"

I jumped slightly when the woman addressed me. I knew I should've left when I had the chance. "Um, Haruno Saki. I'm one of Sasuke's classmates." I bowed down politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Uchiha-san."

"Ah, you don't have to call me that, honey." Mikoto smiled a very similar smile that I have seen in Mom's face many times. "You can call me Mikoto."

Blushing slightly, I nodded.

"Now, let's take care of that bruise, shall we?" The woman helped her son up, letting him lean on her before turning to look at me. "You can come in, dear."

Not knowing what to say, I just nodded again nervously and stepped inside, closing the door behind me and taking out my sandals. I followed Mikoto-san to the house's bathroom, taking my time to look around the whole house as I did so. It was a huge house. Coming inside the bathroom, I watched as the woman took some bandages and wrapped around Sasuke's ankle. She wasn't a medic-nin so she had to the harder way.

"There we go. All done." Mikoto-san stood up and put everything back in their respective places before walking out of the bathroom.

"Um, Mikoto-san?" I went after her, smiling nervously when she turned to look at me. "C-could you teach me how to wrap a wound and d-disinfect it?" Seeing the way I spoke, I quickly added. "I-it desn't have to be today! I have to leave anyways."

I know I could've asked Mom for it but if I am to become close to Itachi, I needed a reason to come into his house.

She seemed surprised but then she gave me that motherly smile and patted my head. "Of course, Saki-chan." She agreed making me smile. "Is tomorrow all right for you?"

I nodded. "Yes. Thank you." I bowed and made my way towards the front door, putting my sandals on. I turned around and gave Sasuke a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded, giving a small smile of his own before I walked out of the house and closed the door behind me. And then I remembered that I had to pass through the many Uchihas, if I were to leave. Damn it. Nervously, I began to walk towards the exit, restraining myself from replying to the stares in the back of my head. As I left, I couldn't help but feel sad. Besides Itachi and Sasuke, there was another Uchiha I wanted to meet. Shisui. I really wanted to meet him but I guess I can't get everything. Maybe tomorrow. Finally, I walked out of the Uchiha state, away from ther stares and sighed in relief before walking through the village. I guess I'll be going home now.

"Hey, Saki!"

Blinking, I turned around and smiled when I saw the rest of the Rookie Nine. Kiba had been the one to call my name and he was grinning and waving as Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino and Hinata stood beside him. Wasn't Naruto supposed to be with them? I thought they were friends at this point. Behind them, I also saw Sakura and a curly blonde haired girl, speaking to one another. Ren's brown eyes met my eyes and she smiled, waving. I smiled back and waved back, the smile widening when Sakura met my eyes.

"Hey, guys." I said, walking up to them and standing beside Hinata as my sister stepped to my side. "What are you all doing here?"

"We ended up meeting together." Shikamaru replied lazily.

"Where's Naruto?"

"W-we saw h-him but N-naruto-kun said h-he had things to do." Hinata answered shyly.

I shook my head. He was most definitely pranking someone and my guess is the villagers. The seven of us spend the rest of the afternoon together. I don't think we ever spend this long together. All of us. It was nice to get closer to them. They were the Rookie Nine and they were my friends. We would be friends forever, much like in the actual anime. I wanted Ino to be here too but I'm sure that she had better things to do. Can you see my sarcasm there? I got to know Ren and I learned that she's a very sweet girl. She wanted to become a medic-nin. I don't think Sakura could've picked a better friend. Nightfall came quicker than I expected. We all said goodbye to each other and then me and my sister made our way home with Hinata.

"So what do you think of Ren-chan?" Sakura asked me nervously.

I'm both surprised and happy that she even wants my opinion. I guess I became closer to her than I imagined. "She's great, Saku." I replied softly, a smile appearing when Sakura's eyes brightened. "I'm glad you found her."

She beamed happily and Hinata smiled at her enthusiasm. I was really glad that Sakura made a different friend and that she is so close to her. I'm probably bashing Ino but in my honest opinion, until Shippuden that is, I want her to stay the fuck away from my sister. Then, when she matures and gets older, me and Sakura will hang out with her. Until then, Ino, you can enjoy your lie stalking Sasuke. Wrapping an arm around Sakura's and Hinata's shoulders, I grinned and walked towards home, a little faster than usual. When we reached our front door, I opened it and immediately the dinner's smell reached my nostrils as Mom appeared in front of us.

"Hey, girls." She greeted with a smile as she hugged us both. "Had a good time?" We both nodded with big grins and she laughed. "I'm glad. Who's that?" She asked, eyes on Hinata's blushing form.

"Oh!" I quickly walked over to my friend and pulled her inside. "This is Hyuga Hinata. She's… my best friend."

Hinata was surprised when I said that but I wasn't. She's the closest friend I have. I adore her and I'll always be there for her. I'm going to help her become more confident and to speak more confidently. Mom smiled happily and walked inside the kitchen, but looked over her shoulder to my shy friend.

"Will you be staying with us for dinner?"

Before Hinata could reply, I nodded "Yep!" I exclaimed popping the 'p'. "And she'll be sleeping with us today. Is that okay?"

"It's fine by me." Mom replied with a smile as she disappeared into the kitchen. We quickly followed her and sat at the table as she put plates in front of us.

Dad got home a little late today but he managed to come home in time to eat with us. I introduced Hinata to him and he seemed surprised that I had a Hyuga for a best friend but was happy nevertheless. We ate dinner hearing Dad's horrible jokes and Mom's angry ways to tell him to stop. Hinata had giggled quietly through the whole dinner while me and Sakura just shook our heads at our parents. We were most definitely glad that we didn't end up like them. After dinner, Hinata thanked my Mom for the food and bid both of my parents goodnight before the three of us went to our, meaning mine and Sakura's room, and put a sleeping bad on the floor.

"You can take my bed." I told my friend. "I'll sleep in the sleeping bag."

Hinata was quick to protest. "N-no! You d-don't have t-to!" she protested even though she knew how stubborn I am. "Really, S-saki-chan! I-I can sleep o-on the bag!"

"What if we all sleep in sleeping bags today?" Sakura suggested.

How didn't I think of that? We agreed and asked Mom for two more sleeping bags, which she gave us along with three warm blankets. We stretched them on the floor and got three pillows, putting them down. I lend Hinata one of my pajamas and I put on mine as Sakura put on hers. I never thought that I would have a sleepover with two anime characters. It's insane of how your life can turn up to be. Mine turned out to be pretty good, even if I did die and I would gladly die again if it meant that I could stay here. Maybe I shouldn't be saying this. I _really _shouldn't be saying this.

Death isn't a reward. Death is the end of one life. It shouldn't be the beginning of a new life. And on second thought, reincarnation shouldn't exist either or maybe it should and does but I never believed it. I'm beginning to think that me dying and being reincarnated is turning into a life lesson to me. I always believed that there wasn't nothing more after death. That it would be complete silence and complete darkness. But I was told wrong and even got reincarnated.

I'm really glad that something I didn't believe happened to me and brought me into this world where my happiness became bigger than I could ever imagine.

**-X-**

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Not bad?**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you continue reading this story. Once again thanks for everyone who read, reviewed, put my story in their favorites and is following it. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as big and as good but I have my mind stuck in my studies and school and it's getting really hard to find time to write this. That's also the reason why is taking me longer to write and update.**

**But, oh well.**

**I got a question about my original language. Well, I don't know why it is so important but I'm Portuguese.**

**I'm sorry for the late update and I hope you liked it.**

**Reviews are love.**

_**LoveIsToDestroy247**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I just own my OC, Haruno Saki and my other small OC, Hanaki Rei.**

**AAAH! OMG! I have 2,577 views, 40 reviews, 78 people following my story and 66 favorites in just 4 chapters! You guys are awesome! I may sound a little crazy but it's a big deal for me! And it's all thanks to you all so ****THANK YOU****!**

**And also, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I know I'm late but I made sure to say that to all of you mentally in the actual day. I wonder if you heard me?**

**Summary: I thought death would be peaceful. I thought I would go to Heaven. But I never expected this. Who knew wishes came true if you're facing death? Self-Insert/OC;**

**Thank you to:**

**Please send me messages (I know I don't have to worry about making Saki a Mary-Sue but I definitely don't want to make her one. Replacing Sakura seems to be what reviewers want the most but you'll have to wait to see what happens. ;) Well, stopping the massacre is out of question. Saki is too young and too weak to stop something like that so I'll have to keep it and besides, the massacre is an important part of the plot. I'm trying to keep the plot as it is but I'll make some changes obviously. Such as character's personalities for a change. I'm already doing it with Sakura. Thanks for your reviews.)**

**S.R.457 (Thanks!)**

**milpld (Thanks. I guess you'll have to keep on reading. ****)**

**GaaraRules29 (I like your name! xD Thanks! Like I said above, replacing Sakura or not, I have it already planned out so you'll have to wait and see.)**

**NightlyRowenTree (Thank you!)**

**Guest (I know I mentioned many times about Saki's eyes. In the beginning they were icy blue but now I changed them to emerald. Hope that helps!)**

**hiraikoneko (Thank you! I'm glad you liked Saki and her friendship with Hinata. She would be who I would befriend first. School is bitch sometimes but I'm on vacation now so updates will come faster! Hopefully. Thanks for reviewing!)**

**Guest (I'm sorta of honored that my story is your first ever reviewed story and that you liked it. I know it's not perfect and it won't be because I'm not that very good of an author and it probably still wouldn't be even if I was one. I made her befriend them easily because they are kids even if mentally Saki isn't one. But I figured that if I made her act like a 16 year old, that you push people away from her. You'll understand what I'm saying when it reaches a part in the story where I'll explain a part of her childhood in our world. I made her a little unrealistic, didn't I? I made her accept the whole situation too easily. You're right. Any person would be reincarnated or sent to her favorite anime/movie/book, they would freak out and I'm sorta of ashamed that I didn't make Saki do the same. I apologize for that. About the future events, I'll get to that when I reach the main story which will be next chapter or in the sixth and for now, I'll have to handle the whole massacre thing. You'll have to see it when it comes and I hope you like it. I'm glad you'll stick with me until the end and I hope the rest satisfies you. You had the same idea as me? Man and here I was thinking to myself that I was the only one that thought about it. xD You didn't say anything that bothered me. I accept criticism and I hope you'll mention any errors or mistakes I make too. Your English wasn't that bad. Mine was probably worse. I'm not English or American. Thanks for your huge review!)**

**Anber (I'm glad you liked it. About the father, I was kind of wondering what it would be like if Saki wasn't that really close with one of her parents and it end up being her father. That's all. ****)**

**Trisha (You are most probably the funniest and most amusing reviewer I ever had. Your reviews somehow make me always smile, every time I read them. I'm happy you liked the father/daughter moment with Saki and her father and the one with her 'human' body. NO, there won't be a catfight between Saki and Sakura about Sasuke. From what I have in my mind, Sakura won't even be interested in him and as for Saki… well, not even I know. To be honest, I kinda like the emo Sasuke. He would be very hard to write but I like him like that, even if he end up being an asshole on Shippuden. So I'll most likely try to make him loosen up a bit. About any deaths that will appear on this story… Well, Naruto has many sad deaths and some of them are very important to character's development so the deaths will probably be the same as in the show, but Saki will eventually try to stop them, not succeeding of course. And don't worry, I also cry reading or seeing any sad or heartbreaking scenes. Thanks for your funny and amusing reviews. I think that if we met personally, we'd be great friends. )**

**I'm sorry if I forgot anyone. If I did, thank you for your reviews. I swear, I read them all and I have this small feeling that I forgot someone so If I did, I'm sorry. Also a big thank you to new followers and to the people who put my story in their favorites. It means a lot to me.**

**I'm sorry for taking so long and for the long A/N. Hope you like it! YAY, CHRISTMAS BREAK! And I'm sorry if there are any errors in my spelling.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**-X-**

**Chapter 5 –**

"But I saw it first!"

"But I was here first!"

"I don't care! I'm older than you!"

"But I'm smarter!"

"I don't care! It's mine!"

"Mine!"

That was how my morning began. I had woken up in pretty good mood, did my stuff and walked inside the kitchen… to see Sakura eating the last toast. I don't know why but I got really mad and reached her side, ripping the sweet round food from her hands, glaring at her. I mean, seriously! She woke up first, which meant that she already ate breakfast so I guessed that the toast was mine. I've always been stubborn and childish, even at the age of 16 and somehow this one moment brought the child in me. More than usual. You can guess what happen as we were arguing.

Yep. Mom walked in and boy, she did not look happy.

"What is going on here?" She demanded walking towards the table. I gulped, she looked pissed. Her hand shot out and grabbed the piece of toast from our hands. "Are you two fighting over a piece of bread?"

"She started it!" Sakura and I yelled at the same time, pointing at each other.

My mother, being the saint of the house, sighed in frustration. "I don't care who started it!" She yelled at us. Without flinching, I stared at her with wide eyes. She never yelled at us. "Fighting over a simple piece of bread is childish." Her voice turned softer. "You two are six year old girls. You shouldn't fight over something like that."

She was right. And above all, I was 16 years old. I shouldn't be acting like this. Somehow, the idea of being physically a six year old affected my mind and now, I'm acting like one. I sighed. This has to stop. Looking to my right, I offered the piece of bread to Sakura, who looked at it with wide eyes before meeting mine.

I smiled. "You can have it." I said, putting it in her hand. "You were here first."

Sakura's lips formed a smile. "Thanks, Saki-nee-chan."

I guess you could say that I already got used to my new life. Physically, you could say I'm happy and cheerful about it, mainly to not look suspicious but when I'm alone, I think of how crazy all of this seems. I mean, reincarnation shouldn't be real. It shouldn't exist. It _shouldn't _happen. But for some odd and mysterious reason, it happened and of all people, to me. It could've happen to any other fan or person in the world and I find myself wondering… why me? Why did this happen to me? I'm not complaining but I figure that when the crazy and dangerous stuff start to happen, I'll lose my sanity.

But I would try my best for that not to happen.

"Ready to go?" I asked my twin as she finished her breakfast.

Finishing chewing, Sakura stood up from her chair and grabbed her things before joining me in the hallway. Mom came to us and kissed our heads, giving us a smile before we walked out. Walking to the Academy isn't that hard anymore. It might be because I'm already used to it but I still remember my legs ache in those first days. We walked inside our classroom and I yelped when I was thrown to the ground. Can you guess who was it?

"Morning, Saki-chan!"

If you guessed Naruto, then you are a hundred percent correct. I smiled. In the last few days, I spent most of my free times with him, Hinata and Sasuke. And those times really helped with his trust in us. What I mean is, he trusts us more. Not completely, that would be too cliché, but I know we'll get Naruto's full trust once we get more close with one another. But that didn't stop his cheerful ways to greet me in the morning.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around him as well. "Morning." I greeted quietly, but still cheerfully. The blond grinned and stood up, helping me up in the process. "Did you prank anyone today?" I asked, grinning mischievously. Every day, before school started, he had the habit of pranking someone and I always liked to hear about it.

But to my surprise, Naruto shook his yellow head. "Nah." He waved his hand in a dismissively way. "Didn't want to today."

He walked over to our table, leaving me wide eyed for a moment. Okay, something must definitely be up. There had to be a reason why he didn't prank someone. Was he bullied again? By the villagers? I frowned but decided to ignore that. Maybe it wasn't nothing and I'm overreacting. Slowly, I made my way to the table in the very back and smiled widely when I saw a familiar navy haired shy looking girl.

"Hinata!" I sat down beside her and gave the shy girl a one arm hug, tightly to my side. Well, as tight as a six year old is capable of. "Morning."

With a small smile, Hinata hugged me back before retreating back to her seat. "Morning, S-saki-chan." She greeted quietly. Then she blushed. "Y-you too, N-naruto-kun."

Said blond grinned at her. "Morning, Hinata!"

I giggled when her face turned a deeper shade of red. Man, I'm going to definitely pair them together. Well, their pairing is technically a canon pairing already but I'll just pull small strings to make it happen sooner. We stayed in silence for a few moments, talking quietly to each other when all the girls of the classroom squealed at the same time. And when I say all, I mean ALL OF THEM! I already knew why. I turned around and smiled amusedly when I saw a not-very-amused Sasuke being surrounded by more than seven girls. That was the number of girls, without including me, Hinata, Sakura and Rei, who by the way were also watching in amusement. Should I help him?

As if on cue, Hinata elbowed me and I turned to face her. She was pointing to the group of squealing girls and understanding what she wanted me to do, I sighed. Man, they're going to kill me. I just know it. Taking a deep breath, I stood up and walked to the back of the class, putting my hands over my ears as I did so. Seriously, they were screaming like a a fan would be for her favorite band.

"Okay." I mumbled to myself. "Just yell at them to stop squealing. Simple enough." Taking a deep breath, I managed to yell over their annoying squealing. "CAN YOU GUYS JUST STOP SQUEALING?!" Bad idea. They turned around and started to glare at me and the one that was glaring the most was Ino. I recognized her pale blond air anywhere. Her glare was icy, but it didn't have the effect she probably wanted. "Can't you girls see that you're annoying Sasuke?" I paused for a moment and then added. "And the rest of the class as well."

"We're not annoying him!" One of the girls shot back at me.

Stepping in front of the girls, Ino crossed her arms and nodded vigorously. "Yeah! We don't annoy him. And who are you to say that, Pinky?"

Now, I was glaring. Did she seriously call me that? "I'm his _friend._" I nearly hissed at her. "Something you'll never be. And friends look out for each other." I pushed them out of the way and gently grabbed the surprised raven haired boy's arm. "I can see Sasuke was being annoyed by all of you, so, as his _friend_, I'm helping him." I started to walk back to our table, ignoring their tries to stop me. "Oh," I turned around and glared at Ino, who flinched under my gaze ever so slightly. "And if you call me that again, I'll make sure to make you pay, _Blondie._"

"Who do you think you are?!" She screeched. "You wouldn't be able to give me a scratch."

I snorted at that. I wanted to punch her or even fight her but that would just ruin things so I simply decided to continue my way to the table, dragging Sasuke along with me. In that argument, I completely forgot that I was physically a six year old girl, not a sixteen year old. But that brought back memories of the arguments I usually had with the girls from my classes in school. I really wanted to punch the living hell out of Ino. But I knew that if I had, things would go very bad. For both of us. So I decided not to.

… And I kind of regret it.

"Saki?"

Man, did I space out? Slowly, I snapped out from my thoughts and faced Sasuke, who was watching me intently. I also noticed that we were standing beside the table and Naruto and Hinata were also watching me curiously. Did I really space out for long? I gave them a smile and sat down beside the Hyuga girl, with Sasuke sitting beside me. I vaguely heard Iruka-sensei enter the classroom but I thing I spaced out during the whole class.

I looked over my shoulder when I felt a burning gaze on my back and saw Ino glaring at me. I quickly looked forward. She's being childish. Well, she _is_ a child and in physic form, I'm too but my sixteen year old mind didn't let me do that argument in a childish way. Not that I'm complaining. I don't want to sound too, well, let's just go with weird but I don't want to be a kid forever. I know the future and I'm scared of it, especially with the future battles and enemies. I need to learn how to not let the childish side of this new body get out. No matter what.

"Saki-chan." I looked to my side to meet bright cerulean eyes. Naruto had this concerned frown on his face. "Are you okay?"

I wonder if one day I'm going to able to tell anyone my real name and of my real life. I think I will and I have a feeling that I'll tell Sakura, she being the closest with me. I wouldn't mind telling her everything about me but I have a feeling that she'll think I'm crazy. Wait- scratch that. She'll _definitely _think I'm crazy. And even if she believes me, I'm afraid she'll stop treating me normally, as her twin sister and instead treat me like I'm a freak. I shuddered at that thought. I wouldn't be able to live if that happened.

"Yeah. I'm… fine." I tried to sound fine but my face cracked slightly at the last part. I took a small breath. "I'm fine." I replied strongly.

He doubted me. I could see on his face and the way he inspected my face didn't help. Nor did the fact that Hinata and Sasuke were now staring at me doubtfully. I guess they can read me like an open book. I wonder if it'll continue to be like this in the next few years. We'll turn genin in six years and next year the Massacre will happen. I'll deal with that first. I gave them a big smile.

"I'm fine, really!" I assured them. Their faces didn't change, making me sweat drop. "I was just… thinking about some stuff, that's all." I only noticed now that I was talking quite loudly. Why didn't Iruka-sensei put me in detention yet?

"T-that's a-all?" Hinata repeated softly. Her pale eyes bore into mine in an almost stern way. "H-honestly?"

I held my hand up with a small grin. "Honestly."

The three shared a look before nodding slowly. I held in a sigh of relief. Thank goodness they didn't ask me what I was thinking about. I wouldn't be able to think of a lie if they had. I looked towards the front of the classroom and saw that Iruka-sensei was writing. I wonder… did he let us talk freely? I doubt that but if he did then why? I mean, I know he knows were friends, close friends even but that doesn't mean he should let us talk with each other in the middle of class… does it? I wonder if it's because of Naruto…

Unknown to myself, Iruka had a big grin on his face.

Break came faster than usual. Deciding to change my routine, I had lunch with Sakura and Ren today. We sat under a tree and shared our food between us, since Sakura and I asked for different meals. We ate silently until Ren began talking about becoming a medic-nin. I already knew she wanted to become one but I was curious why.

"So, you really want to become a medic-nin, huh?"

Ren nodded, grinning brightly. "Yep. I want to help shinobi and my friends when they're in danger. That's my dream!" She stated, both happily and determinately. I gave her a grin. So that's why. "I want to become amazing medic-nin like Tsunade-sama!"

"Me too!" Sakura pipped in, biting onto her sandwich. Her eyes were shining like precious emeralds. "I want to be an amazing medic-nin!"

I smiled at them. They had a lot in common. Maybe that's why their friendship worked so well. "Well," I began, taking a sip from my juice box. "I'm sure you'll become amazing medic-nin." They gave me huge smiles in return. "And I truly hope you two end up in the same team."

"That would be awesome!" Ren exclaimed excitedly. She turned to my sister, who looked just as excited. "Wouldn't that be awesome, Sakura-chan?"

Said girl nodded vigorously. "Yeah! That would be the best thing that could happen!"

Watching the two talk about that made me sad. There was no way Sakura would end up in another Team. She was the original female member of Team Seven. There was no possible way for that to change. That made me happy and sad at the same time. Happy, because that would mean that the plot didn't change but sad because I somehow wanted to be part of Team Seven. Along with Sakura. That was impossible. Sakura would be in Team Seven along with Naruto and Sasuke and I would probably end up in some background Team with Ren. After all, the storyline has to continue as it is originally. Or not.

I'll change most of it. Definitely.

"Saki-nee-chan?"

I blinked a couple of times and looked around to see Sakura and Ren standing up. "Yeah?"

"Are you coming?" Ren asked. I tilted my head to the side. It wasn't time to go back to the classroom. "Iruka-sensei just called for us." She clarified, seeing my confused expression.

He did? I didn't hear it. I jumped to my feet and dusted my black pants before the three of us made our ways inside. Staring at the two girl's backs, I smiled. I'm glad Sakura met Ren, instead of Ino. I mean, I don't want to sound mean or anything but you have to admit, Sakura's personality now it's much more different from the, sorry the term, bitch she's supposed to be in the genin years. I believe that she became a better version of herself. And it's all thanks to Ren, a character that's not supposed to exist in the main story. Hard to believe or not, I used to like Ino when I was a kid. I loved her long blonde hair and her pretty blue eyes. That was all I liked about her.

But now…

"_And who are you to say that, Pinky?"_

Didn't that one sentence say everything?

-X-

"Who's that?"

When class ended, Naruto was disappointed when he found out I would be spending the rest of the day training with Sasuke. He pouted and glared at the Uchiha. I, being myself, giggled at the sight. The two boys had glared at each other so fiercely, that vaguely made me remember of my childish arguments with Sakura when we were kids. When Naruto turned to me with pleading eyes, I promised him that tomorrow I would spend time with him for sure. With that, he left with Hinata happily.

"That's Shisui. He's Itachi's best friend." Sasuke explained as we walked over to his older brother and to the older boy that was by his side.

Dark short hair, black eyes… I would recognize Shisui anywhere. As we came even closer, my mind began racing million thoughts at once. I didn't acknowledge neither of them. I simply gulped down any nervousness I was feeling. Easier said than done.

"Oh, who's this?" My eyes widened slightly when Shisui bent down to stare right at my eyes. He had an amused smile on his face. "Sasuke, did you finally get a girlfriend?" He teased.

My eyes widened even more. "_What?_!"We shouted in unison. I shook my head frantically, a blush dusting my cheeks and continued speaking. "I-I'm not his girlfriend!" Then I narrowed my eyes. "And we're six for god's sake!"

As if he didn't hear my last line, Shisui chuckled. "The blush on your face says otherwise." He almost sang it.

"That doesn't mean anything!" I cried again, indignantly.

To my surprise, he ruffled my hair. "Just teasing you two." He rose to a standing position. "So, you're Sasuke's friend?"

Still surprised from his attitude towards me, I nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'm on his class in the Academy." I thought Itachi had told him about me. It makes me a little sad that he didn't. But we're not close, so it shouldn't make me this sad.

We began walking towards the Uchiha state. "I still don't know your name, though." Shisui gave me his full attention.

"It's Saki." I replied, giving him a bright smile. "Haruno Saki."

"Well, it's nice to meet one of this little guy's friends." He said with a grin as he wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders, which made the small raven look up to him with a small frown. "You seem pretty close. Are you sure you're not dating?"

"We're six!" Both Sasuke and I shouted at him.

"And we don't like each other like that!" I added, with a small glare.

"Shisui, please stop annoying the kids." I nearly jumped when I heard Itachi speak. He had been quiet the entire time, giving us only amused glances.

Shisui waved his hand, dismissively. "Oh, c'mon Itachi." He wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders. "You probably thought the same when you first saw them together." He whispered but not quiet enough because I clearly heard what he said.

"Argh!"

The older boy gave me a very amused smile. Seriously! He was annoying me. But I do have to be honest. Shisui's pretty funny. And I'm glad I got to meet him. It's pretty sad that he's going to die in a very near future. I don't have the strength to stop it form happening, especially against Danzo so I couldn't stop it from happening and I wouldn't. With Shisui's death, Itachi gets his Mangekyo and that's something crucial. Sometimes, I wished I was determinate enough to change the plot and not worry about the consequences. But that would be bad. But the question still remains in my mind and I hae a feeling it'll remain until the end of my days alive.

…Should I or not change the storyline and plot?

**-X-**

**SORRY it took so long! I've been busy these last few days and couldn't use my computer during many days due to stuff. So, I hope you guys are still with me with this and that you're still interested in it. Did it end up good or bad? Horrible? Is Shisui too much out of character? Probably. I don't know much of his character, since he didn't appear that many times so I hope I wrote him good enough.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others and if it's short. I have no excuse for that. My writing… isn't the greatest but you guys are still liking it… Right?**

***nervous chuckle***

**Okay then. Next chapter, hopefully, won't take as long as this one did and I'll make sure that it won't. I really hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll see you guys next time! :3**

**And once again, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! (sorry if I'm late)**

**Reviews are love.**

_**LoveIsToDestroy247**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I just own my OC, Haruno Saki.**

**Summary: I thought death would be peaceful. I thought I would go to Heaven. But I never expected this. Who knew wishes came true if you're facing death? Self-Insert/OC;**

**I reached more than 100 followers! OMG! I never thought that I would be able to write a story that would be this popular. Okay, not really **_**popular **_**but I still love you guys to death for this! You guys are awesome! All of you! Okay, I'm done freaking out.**

**Thanks to:**

**Ninazu(I didn't get that totally but I think I have an idea what you meant. I think Saki could become the Dead-Last and that's definitely an idea but with Sakura as her sister, I doubt she would let Saki do bad in her studies. Thanks for the review.)**

**Lady Syndra(I know right? Personally, I love Itachi and I'm not ashamed to say that I cry every time I see his death. I think that any fan would think of saving him. Thanks for the review.)**

**UniCryin(Thanks! I understand you want him to be saved but his death is **_**really **_**important so I'm not sure if I'll make that happening. Thanks for reviewing!)**

**Slytherson(I'm glad you like it. That's sort of the main goal but for now Saki will focus on how to handle the Massacre. I'll try to update as quickly as I can but with school…meh. Thanks for reviewing.)**

**Guest(Heya there, big reviewer! How ya doin'? I'm glad you liked last chapter. Like you said in a previous review, I tried to make Saki more conscious about the whole situation and I tried my best to make it as believable as possible. I was afraid that I didn't manage to do it but I'm glad you think I did well. I'll try to keep it up for the next chapters, which in my mind are A LOT and I'm so glad you chose to read my story as your first 'incomplete-story-reading'. I'm trying to develop Saki as best as I can. As you can obviously see, I'm not an excellent writer so I'm doing my best to not ruin her character. How can you forget Shisui?! *pouts* That's just mean… but well, he only appears a few rare times so I can see why people forget about him. To be honest, I nearly did! xD You like the Uchihas too? You're my new best friend. About Itachi… When I saw the flashback episodes, he's completely closed with other people, except maybe with Sasuke. With his brother, he gives those rare smiles and you can see that that's the closest to him opening to we got. I'm trying to picture him like that. Okay, I have to be honest. I like the emo/dark/avenger Sasuke and you have no idea how outraged I was when they made him 'good'. I understood the whole following Itachi's will thingy at the end but I never accept it. I always had this ending on my mind which was him dying at the hand of Naruto and when he became good, I nearly stopped reading the manga and until now I continue cursing in how my wish ending didn't come true. I also have a suspicion that everyone likes emo Sasuke. They may say whatever they want but I don't think they actually hate him… okay, maybe only couple thousand people. His character will change a tiny bit… okay, maybe a lot with what I have in mind but I'll try to write him in character, like with everyone else. About the massacre… Saki will **_**not **_**react well to that, due to watching it on the TV or computer is completely different to seeing it in real life. I'll do my best with that. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for your huge review as usual! Man, that was a **_**big**_** reply…)**

**Guestnº2(I'm glad you like my writing style. I wish I could do it better but considering I'm not English or American it has those flaws but I'm glad you still like it. Don't worry. I'll write more moments between Saki and Sasuke. I like writing those, along with the ones with Hinata. I love that shy girl… Thanks for reviewing!)**

**Onesmartcookie78(Pairings will come later, probably when they begin their genin days. Until then, I'm still thinking about one and thanks for your suggestion. To be honest, I love reading stories with that pairing. It's probably my favorite kind of stories. Thanks for your suggestion!)**

**Trisha(I'm glad your write these big and, no offence, idiotic reviews to make me smile and you don't have to apologize for not reading. I understand if you and everyone else had important things to do in Christmas. I didn't expect the many reviews I got because of the time I posted it. And I'm insanely happy with the ones I got! **** I'm glad you liked the first part of the chapter. I never really had a sibling with my age or younger to do it so I thought: Why not write it for Saki and Sakura? And that was the result! I'm glad you liked it that much! I just figured Hinata would be the one to encourage her to help Sasuke. I mean, she's not confident with herself so she decided to help her friend do it instead. I love to write Saki/Hinata friendship moments. Like I said above, I love the shy girl. And I always wanted to write a girl take a stand for Sasuke. I mean, every single girl, and I mean every single one (at least on his class), is his fangirl and Hinata's too shy to do it so… that was the result. **** I didn't forget to add Shisui because I actually like him and I always wanted to write him as that teasing friend, ya know? Sadly, I'm still adding his death. That will have a huge impact on Saki's character and I think it'll be good for her growing. Shisui: Why? T.T Sorry, Shisui. To answer your questions: I might pair Saki and Sasuke with someone and that someone might be, just might be, each other. I don't want to write a SasuSaku pairing, mainly because I don't like it. And I hate it more now that it became canon. Ugh! But pairings will come later. The Massacre will happen. It has to so I won't stop it but I'm definitely changing a few things. You'll see soon. Thank you for another review that made me laugh and smile! And I don't know how you writing your name turning into Guest can happen and I already knew it was you! ****)**

**Thanks you for the favorites and followers and views! You guys are amazing and beautiful and amazing! I love you and I don't know how to thank you better than like this: ****THANK YOU****!**

**I feel hugely ashamed for taking so long to update and I hope you guys don't want to kill me. This chapter is focused on Saki and Sakura's birthday. I know it's not the day in real time but I decided to do it on the story because I never wrote a birthday chapter and waiting for March to write, eh… It's too long so I decided to write it now! **

**P.S: There's a moment when Saki mentions her real Mom and Dad and when I wrote it I put the names in italic. It's just to take the two pairs of parents apart, okay?**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**-X-**

**Chapter 6 –**

Time passed, leaves fell, snow covered the whole village and soon, we were now in March. March 28th to be exact. Sakura's birthday and I guess mine too. When I woke up and saw what day it was, I felt butterflies on my stomach. I don't know why I felt so nervous. Maybe because I never thought I would have a different day to call my birthday and because I was celebrating it without my _real _family. It's not that I don't consider the Harunos my family but it feels weird celebrating it without Mom and Dad but I guess they're watching me right now. And I hope I'm not disappointing them for enjoying my new life with a new life. I stared at my room's light pink ceiling and sighed. I hope they don't hate me.

"Saki-nee-chan!"

I blinked in surprise and giggled loudly when my sister jumped onto my bed, landing right on top of me. She had this bright grin on her face that immediately made me smile back at her. "Morning, Saku."

Sakura and I became as close as possible even if we didn't spent every single day together. Actually, we didn't spend that much time together anymore. With having different friends and spending the afternoons with them made our contact nearly none. We only saw each other in the morning and at dinner. It made me sad so I'm glad we'll be spending this special day together.

"Happy birthday!" We cried at each other at the same time before falling into fits of giggles.

We'd be turning seven which meant the Massacre would be happening in a year and I don't know if I'm ready for it. I tried to become as close as possible with Itachi but I don't think I managed that good. He didn't seem to mind my presence when I'm in the same place as him so that's a good thing, right? Shisui, however, seemed to enjoy teasing me and Sasuke when he met up with us or picked us up to train when Itachi couldn't. And what infuriated me was the fact that Shisui did it because it seemed that our reactions amused him! But I guess, he's okay. Unlike the other Uchihas, Shisui's actually sweet and gentle. I'm glad I got to meet him.

A shiver ran down my spine. He's going to be dead soon.

God, I sound so morbid. But I can't think about that right now. It's mine and Sakura's day. I can't think of things like that. I jumped out of bed and opened my dresser to change clothes. I wonder if Mom's going to throw a party. I'm not used to one, considering I stopped having parties when I became twelve years old. But I guess it can't be that bad.

"Do you think Mom'll throw us a party?" Sakura's voice came from down the hall, from her room. I could only catch up watch she said because my door was opened.

I pulled down my blue shirt and thought for a moment. How did she think the same as me? Maybe it's because we're twins. I wonder if we could talk telepathically. I snorted. Yeah, that's impossible.

"Saki-nee-chan?"

"Um… I don't know." I replied back to her, putting on my dark pants. They were tight and they're my favorite so I decided to wear them. Sue me. Running a hand through my long thin pink hair, I exited my room to meet up with Sakura. "You look nice." I complimented her with a smile.

A blush covered her cheeks as she looked down to herself. Instead of the dark pink shirt and brown pants she usually wears, she was wearing a light green shirt and some white pants. Her pink bangs were being held in place with a red ribbon. She looked really pretty. I'm glad she's confident enough to wear bright colors that would probably get anyone's attention to her. The problem of bright clothes. Gathers too much unwanted attention.

"Thanks…" Sakura mumbled shyly, cheeks still pink from the compliment. I grinned. She still becomes shy whenever you compliment her though but she's progressing fairly well.

The two of us made our way down the stairs towards the kitchen where our parents stood. They were both smiling with a plate of pancakes in front of them. The food had a few words written with frosting. It said: 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAKI AND SAKURA!' in big letters along with a single candle with the number seven in it. Sakura and I grinned at each other and went around the table, leaning over the pancakes slightly. I know that we'll probably be having a cake later but this is pretty amazing. _Mom_ and _Dad_ never did that for me. Well, we were rarely together.

"Happy Birthday, girls." Dad said softly with a grin.

Mom wrapped an arm around each of us, pulling us to her. "I can't believe my girls are already seven years old." She kissed the top of our heads, before smiling happily. "Go on. Make a wish you two!"

I never really asked a wish and to tell the truth, I have everything I want. I should want to return home but I have a feeling that's impossible. But… I looked at Sakura, who had her eyes closed probably making a wish already. Maybe I don't necessarily have to wish for _me_. Maybe I can wish for Sakura. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath…

'_I wish Sakura gets everything she wants.'_

…and blew at the same time as my sister. Our parents cheered happily and I smiled, knowing that I did the right thing. Or not. Maybe I should've wished for the Massacre not to happen. Not that these kind of wishes come true anyways. The special breakfast Mom made us was pretty good but she seemed to want us out of the house quickly. I think she's really thinking in throwing us a party. I sound too much excited for it. But Sakura and I decided to play dumb and just run towards the Academy.

...we'll see when we get home.

-X-

"Happy Birthday, Saki-chan!"

Two seconds after I stepped in the classroom, I was on the floor. Courtesy of Naruto, of course. The blonde had this huge grin on his face which I replied to with a smile. I know it's my birthday and all but he didn't have to literally jump on me. Everyone else looked at us in amusement and laughing. Believe it or not, I thought Naruto would forget about my birthday. Ya know, being the guy he is. But I'm glad he didn't.

"Thanks, Naruto." I thanked with a reserved grin, pulling myself up.

The Uzumaki just grinned, crossing his arms behind his head. The two of us walked towards our table, where Hinata was sitting with Sasuke. I looked around and saw Sakura being hugged to death by an enthusiastic Ren making me giggle. Let me tell you something. The one thing Sakura hates the most is being hugged until the point of nearly stop breathing. That's why I tried to hug her so many times when we're at home. She gets so mad.

"H-happy Birthday, Saki-chan." Hinata said quietly with a smile.

Happy that she remembered as well, I grinned. "Thanks, Hinata." I said happily.

After hesitating for a moment, Sasuke gave me a small smile but I could tell it was slightly forced. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." I gave him a weird look.

I could tell that something was up but I just couldn't see what. Maybe it's something with Itachi? Isn't it around this time that Itachi begins spending less time with Sasuke because of the ANBU missions? I guess I'll have to ask him. Iruka-sensei stepped inside the classroom and began the lesson. I didn't really pay attention. I kept glancing at the Uchiha beside me to see him stare blankly at the table. I really wanted to know what was wrong. Maybe he'll tell me. I mean, I'm his friend right?

I elbowed him gently and when onyx orbs looked up, I frowned concernedly. "What's wrong?" I whispered, to make sure Iruka didn't heard us.

Leaning back against his chair, Sasuke released a small sigh before pouting slightly. I nearly choked on my saliva just seeing him pout. I never thought that I would see him doing that. "It's just… Nii-san is on ANBU now and he gets missions every day." As he spoke, I could hear the sadness behind his words. "He rarely spends time with me."

I knew it. Okay, Itachi entering AMBU meant that the Massacre was getting closer and closer and Shisui's death even closer and I don't know if I'm prepared for all of that. I just need to hope I am. "I'm sorry. But see things on the good see. There's still times you see each other, right?" I tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, but it's not as many as before and I feel like Nii-san is getting more and more distant." Sasuke frowned before turning to me. "Do you think something's wrong with him?"

I shrugged. "I dunno." I replied unsurely in how to respond. "Maybe it's just the stress of having all that work."

Even if I said it, I didn't believe my words. Itachi was probably already being pressed on by Danzo. That damn son of a bitch. Ever since I saw the episodes where it explained his involvement with Shisui and the Massacre, I began to truly hate Danzo. I hope I get to participate on his death, helping Sasuke as he did it. Okay, maybe not. I would never kill. I hope I never have to. Danzo should've died early in the series but no one did it, because he's an elder. I'm not saying that he should die like right now but if only he died before getting Shisui's eye…

"Saki?"

Damn. Did I space out? I blinked a few times and shook my head from my thoughts to see Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke eyeing me in concern. For how long did I space out? I gave them a sheepish grin. "I'm fine. So, do you guys want to come over after school?" I asked them, beginning to write what Iruka-sensei wrote on chalkboard.

"Are your parents doing a birthday party for you and Sakura?" Ever since we came into the class for the first time, I never heard Naruto had the '-chan' to Sakura's name. It felt weird hearing him saying it without it.

I thought for a moment, pausing on my writing. "I dunno." I admitted quietly. "But the way Mom kicked us out of the house would imply it."

"A-are we i-invited?" Hinata asked shyly.

"_Of course_!" I replied, giving her a look. What kind of question is that? "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" I turned towards my raven haired friend with big wide eyes, making him raise an eyebrow. "Can you go get Shisui so he can show up? And Itachi if you can?"

Even if my parents aren't preparing a party, it's still my birthday so I want to spend it with friends. I mean, if I can even call Shisui and Itachi my friends…

"Don't know about Nii-san but I'll make sure to bring Shisui with me."

I smiled and gave him a hug. "Thanks!" I said happily, making Hinata giggle quietly and Naruto laugh. I think it was my happy tone that made them giggle and laugh but I couldn't be sure because when I released Sasuke, I saw pink color on his pale cheeks which made my eyes widen in surprise.

Did I just made an Uchiha blush? I smiled even more at that. I made an impossible mission possible! Well, he's still a kid but it doesn't really matter. I still made him blush. Why am I so happy about that? I shrugged, the smile still on my face and turned to face Iruka-sensei, who began explaining something I didn't really pay attention too.

… I can't wait to go home.

-X-

The end of the day came faster than I realized. Spending a great time with friends really does make time fly. The four of us stepped outside of the big red building with Sakura and Ren and went our separate ways. Naruto went home to leave his things and probably eat some ramen too but he promised he would come. I hope he understood where my house is.

Hinata _had_ to go home. Her father was waiting for her outside so she didn't have much a choice but she also promised me she would come. I just hope her father let's her come, being the strict father he is.

Sasuke could've had come with me but since he was supposed to ask Shisui and Itachi, if he was home, to show up he had to go home to do so. He didn't need to promise he would come because I was pretty sure he would. Don't ask me why.

Ren walked home with us but didn't come in. She gave both me and Sakura a big hug before smiling hugely. She told us that she would definitely come. And that was all we needed to know. I think she's thinking in giving us present. I didn't need presents for this to be a perfect birthday and Sakura didn't either but Ren thought otherwise.

About everyone else from Rookie Nine, I invited them as well. It wouldn't be a complete party without all my friends. I know I don't spend much time with them but they're still my friends and that's never going to change. They told me they would show up, Shikamaru mumbling how it was drag but I knew he wasn't being mean. I really hoped they did.

I considered inviting Ino. I thought in how I should try to be her friend and let me tell you, it didn't end up well. After what happened a few months ago, Ino hated me more than anything. I didn't want to hate her but her calling me names didn't help the situation at all. I wanted to, at least, try to be her friend but she's so stubborn! After a big verbal fight, I left without even asking her. I guess we'll never be friends.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura opened the front door and we stepped inside the dark house, taking off our sandals. Maybe, we were wrong. Maybe Mom and Dad didn't plan a party for us. Sharing a look, the two of us walked in the kitchen, just to see the light flashing quickly and Mom and Dad standing in front of a big cake with big grins. Or maybe I was right.

There was a big paper above them saying: 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKI AND SAKURA!' and there was a few balloons as well. The cake itself was pure white with light green and pink frosting forming the letters: 'Happy Birthday, S&S!'. I guess they didn't want to waste to may frosting on the letters and I have to admit, S&S? Pretty cool.

"Woah…" Sakura breathed beside me, green eyes wide as plates. There was obviously a grin forming on her face.

I smiled happily at our parents, eyes glistening with unshed tears. _Mom _and _Dad_ never really did any of this for me and it felt so good having someone finally doing it. It think Mom noticed my eyes because she was giving me a concerned look.

"Saki-chan, is everything okay?" She asked concernedly.

I nodded quickly, blinking any water away before grinning. "I'm happy, that's all!"

Mom looked at Dad before smiling and picking me up, Dad picking Sakura up. We might be turning seven years old, well seventeen for me technically, but I never shove my Mom or Dad away when they try to pick me up. I know it sounds childish but I think of it as way to show they love me. And I don't mind it one bit. Me and Sakura smiled at the candles and smiled at each other. It's weird having to share a day with a sibling. I never had to. It was weird but somehow made me feel happier that it should.

Then, the bell rang at the front door.

The two of us nearly ran towards it. We opened it and saw Naruto, Hinata and Ren standing, each of them holding two colorful boxes in their arms. I knew those were presents. Sakura pulled Ren inside and hugged her tightly. I pulled the blonde and shy girl inside and gave them a hug each, taking my presents.

"You really didn't have to…" I began saying but Naruto cut off with a grin.

"Of course we had, datte bayo!" I gave him a look that clearly expressed how confused I was. They really didn't. "You're our friend. And it's your birthday."

"S-so don't say w-we didn't h-have to." Hinata spoke almost sternly, giving me a warm smile. "W-we need to c-celebrate the d-day a precious f-friend is born, right?"

Ren smiled at me too. "They're right, you know?" As she spoke, the blonde girl gave me a hug and placed my supposed present in my arms. "We may not spend that much time together… but, you're still my friend."

I looked between the boxes in my arms and my friends, who had these big grins on their faces and suddenly felt my eyes water again. Their words… no one ever said them to me. Back in the real world, I never really had friends that _really _cared about _me_. Most of them only cared about their phones and shopping. I rubbed my eyes but that didn't stop a single tear from falling. I wouldn't cry. I couldn't cry.

"Nee-chan?" I looked up and Sakura touched my arm, giving me a worried look. "Are you okay?"

I took a deep breath and gave them a huge smile. "I'm more than okay." I pulled them all into a hug. "I'm splendid and happier than ever." They happily hugged me back and we all remained like that for a moment. I hope none of them saw my tears now rolling freely down my cheeks. My friends… my family… "Thank you…"

"What about us?" I heard a voice joke from beside us.

Pulling away, I saw Kiba wearing an idiotic grin, Shikamaru looking bored, Chouji eating a bag of chips and Shino standing beside them silently. They all had a couple of boxes each. Kiba, who had spoken, stepped inside and gave me one arm hug, grinning.

"Aren't we your friends too?" He asked, ruffling my hair.

Slapping his hand away from my hair, I smiled and nodded at all of them. "Of course you are."

I let them all in and stood for a moment looking outside. Sasuke was late. I hope he can came. Sighing softly, I closed the door and walked in the living room where all my friends were sitting on. I sat beside Naruto and Hinata and we all began speaking cheerfully with each other. But I wasn't really listening. I kept glancing at the front door, hoping the bell would ring and that Sasuke and maybe even Shisui appeared. It would make me really happy if they did but I guess they couldn't. Hinata elbowed me gently and I glanced at her.

"S-sasuke-san isn't h-here. Do y-you think he'll c-come?" She asked quietly, to not disturb the others. I think they were talking about becoming genin.

I shrugged, hugging my knees closer. "I have no idea, Hinata."

Then, Hinata surprised me when she put her head gently on my shoulder. I didn't flinch or yelp but I seriously surprised. I never thought she would do something like that, being the shy girl she was. A smile appeared on my face and I put my head right on hers. I'm glad I became Hinata's friend.

"Hey, Saki-chan!" Naruto exclaimed turning to look at me with a grin. When is he not grinning? I raised an eyebrow. "Who do you think will be on your Team?"

I blinked in surprise. They were talking of the Teams they would form when they turn genin? To be honest, I hadn't thought about it. I didn't care which Team I was put on. "Well…" I began talking, looking at each of them. "I think… that no matter who gets put on my Team, I won't stop hanging out with you guys. That even if we're not together in a Team, it won't kill our friendship."

I don't know what made me speak like that. It came out so smoothly out of my lips that it didn't even sound like myself speaking. Every kid in room looked surprised at my answer and I was starting to feel uncomfortable under their stares. Did I say the right thing?

"Do you realize sometimes you speak like an older person?" Shikamaru suddenly asked, eyes locked with mine.

_If only you knew_… I nodded, shrugging with a sly smile. "I am more mature than all of you."

I didn't speak in a serious manner but somehow it got the reactions I wanted.

"Mature? You? Right!" Kiba laughed.

Ren piped in. "But you have to admit. She _is _calmer than most of us."

A silence feel as they all stared at me with narrowed and thoughtful gazes.

"Right." They all agreed with sighs.

I blinked before laughing. As I laughed, they all stared at me like I had gone nuts but soon joined me and the living room was brightened with the sound of our pure, child laughter. I laughed because I didn't want to retort saying that I _was_ more mature than all of them, they wouldn't believe me anyways. But I found it particularly funny that they agreed that I was calmer than all of them. I wasn't _that _calmer… right?

As our laughter subsided, the bell rang making me jump in excitement. Could it be…? I stood up like a bullet and ran towards the front door, opening it faster than lightening. They were here! My eyes widened and a grin spread across my lips in happiness.

"I heard it was a certain girl's birthday." Shisui spoke with a smile as he stood next to Sasuke's form. He entered and ruffled my hair, making me glare at him. I hated when people did that. "Happy Birthday, Saki-chan."

I beamed up to him. "Thanks!"

"Nii-san couldn't come. He still hasn't returned from his mission." The younger Uchiha explained with a sad look on his face.

"It's okay." I gave them both a big smile. "You're both here so I'm glad!" Then I noticed something on his hand. A blue box with a dark blue ribbon. "Is that… a present for me?"

A light blush spread across Sasuke's cheeks and he looked away in embarrassment. "Yeah…" He muttered, nodding slowly.

My grin somehow got bigger as I took the small box from him. Shisui then placed his on my arms as well making my eyes widen in surprise. He bought me a present? But he sound like he only found out about my birthday today… Oh. That's why they're so late. A warm spread over my body. He even bought me a present.

"Thank you." I said slowly, looking up to him.

Shisui chuckled, ruffling me hair again. Seriously, one day I might kill him for it. "Anything for my best friend's little brother's girlfriend." He said half serious, half joking.

"We're not together!" Sasuke and I shouted up to him, cheeks red.

I could feel the blush spreading over my whole face even more when he laughed. No matter how many times we tell him we're not together, Shisui keeps teasing us. I think it's only for our reactions but the way he spoke made it sound like he meant it. Like that's what he thought. But I don't know why. I let them in and Mom and Dad seemed surprised to find not one, but two Uchihas in their house.

"They're my friends." I explained to them with a smile and that seemed to relax them a bit but I could tell they were thinking: 'How did our daughter befriend two Uchihas so easily?'

Not even I could answer that but I was glad it happened. The rest of the evening went great. Naruto kept bickering with Sasuke, and said boy bickered back glaring, Shikamaru fell asleep sometime after we ate the cake, Chouji ate almost every single of food making Mom hysterical about 'we being running out of food', Kiba kept ruffling my hair(after finding out I hated it, he thought it was a good way to annoy me), Hinata talked quietly with me, Sakura and Ren and Dad just watched amusedly everything. Oh, and Shisui kept teasing Saske and I, of course. He seemed to take joy in doing it, as usual.

Sakura and I decided to open our presents when we were alone in our room and I also noticed that she didn't seem mad for not receiving a present from Sasuke and Shisui. I guess she understood that they were my friends but they weren't hers. I sort of feel bad for it so I talked to her about it but Sakura simply smiled at me saying that she was happy with the friends she had. I felt proud in how much she matured until now. I could tell that she would become a great kunoichi, now even more without her being a fangirl.

Mission accomplished.

Eleven o'clock came and Mom and Dad told everyone it was time to leave, because we indeed had 'school' tomorrow and we had to wake up really early. But they didn't seem to mind. Sakura and I walked everyone to the front door.

"Thanks for coming everyone." I told them with a big smile.

Kiba grinned back at me. "It's no problem, Saki." He replied, ruffling my hair one last time. I tried to grab his hand but he already pulled away and ran away with Shino. When did he get there? "See you tomorrow, guys!" He yelled and the two disappeared from view.

Shikamaru yawned but managed to give me a smile. "It was our pleasure, Saki."

"Yeah!" Chouji exclaimed happily, eating a chip.

I gave them both a hug and said our goodbyes before they walked away. We might not see each other often but I'm glad those four are my friends. Then, I hugged Ren before she hugged and talked with Sakura.

"W-we'll see each o-other tomorrow, S-saki-chan." Hinata said with a smile. I hugged her tightly and she hugged me back before giving me one last smile and walking home.

When I turned around, Naruto and Sasuke were once again bickering with each other making me sigh. How am I supposed to make them be friends? I stepped between them and pulled them away from each other, grabbing Naruto by his arm. He complained a bit but then smiled at me.

"We'll eat some ramen tomorrow, okay Saki-chan?"

I nodded and smiled. "Of course, Naruto."

I gave him a hug and he grinned at me one last time, a blush covering his cheeks before he walked away. Ren hugged Sakura and I one last time before leaving as well. My sister smiled at Sasuke and Shisui and said goodnight before walking into the kitchen, probably to help Mom and Dad.

I looked at both Uchihas and gave them a huge smile. "Thank you for coming." I spoke. "I'm a little sad that Itachi didn't manage to appear but I'm glad you did." I looked pointedly at Shisui.

He chuckled and once again, ruffled my hair. "Don't worry." He promised. "When Itachi gets home, I'll make sure to give him a hard time for missing your birthday."

I giggled. I would love to see that but I knew he was kidding. "Thanks, Shisui."

Then, I wrapped my arms around him. I never hugged him before so I thought I could do it at least once. I wouldn't have the chance to do it soon because… I tightened my arms around him. I thought he would push me away. I really did but Shisui surprised when he wrapped his arms around me as well. I don't want him to die. If only I could do something…

"Hey, hey." Shisui pulled me away and knealt in front of me, thumb on my cheek. "Why are you crying?" Sasuke was also giving me a curious look, probably wondering the same.

I didn't even realized that I had started crying. "N-nothing." I rubbed my eyes furiously and then gave the older Uchiha another hug. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

He was still watching me intently but nodded. "Yeah." He stood up and ruffled my hair but this time I didn't glare at him. I gave him a small smile and Shisui smiled back.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, turning to face my friend.

Still watching me with curious eyes, Sasuke gave me a smile and nodded. Then, I also hugged him tightly, ignoring Shisui's amused stare. I could feel his discomfort but I just needed to hold him for a minute. Once Shisui's death happened, the Massacre would happened a few days or weeks after it and Sasuke's world would turn upside down. Itachi would kill everyone and this pure and happy child would turn into an avenger and probably push me away like he would do with everyone else. My arms tightened around him. I wanted to show him that I would be there for him, no matter what.

Okay, this is probably becoming awkward for him. I pulled away and smiled at the blush on Sasuke's cheeks. He seemed to be doing it quite a lot. I wonder why…

"And you wonder why I tease you two." Shisui spoke after a moment, an amused smile on his face. I felt my face heat up.

"Shut up!" No need to say who spoke that.

-X-

"Which one will you open first?"

After helping Mom cleaning everything, Sakura decided it was time to open our presents. I couldn't agree more so we went to our room, where Dad had put every single present and sat down on the floor, staring at them. I had no idea which one I'll open first.

"Maybe Shino's." I reached out for said person's gift and slowly opened it. The paper slowly came out to reveal a book. It was brand new book in Japanese. "Awesome." I breathed with a smile.

"I got one too." Sakura said after a moment, also smiling.

Shikamaru had also got us books. I guess he was too lazy to buy anything else. I sweat dropped at my own thought. Chouji had gotten me a bag of candy and a bag of chips for Sakura. I didn't expect anything else from him. Kiba had gotten us a dog. Yeah, a dog! It was pure white and small and it was a girl! Sakura was more than happy to finally have a pet. We named her White Blossom. I know. Not a very original name. Can you guess what Naruto gave me? Not ramen, if that's what you're thinking. He gave me a silver bracelet. It was simple but beautiful. I wonder where he got it. He got one for Sakura as well, but hers was a light gold. Hinata gave us both a chain each. Two silver chains. She's very sweet. And Ren bought me a book. It was very simple gifts but I don't mind it. I wasn't even expecting gifts.

"Hey, you missed two." Sakura said, picking the two last blue boxes.

I gently grabbed them and opened the first one, which belonged to Sasuke. I ripped the papers away and smiled when I saw a brand new set of shuriken inside. I picked one and held it out in the light, seeing how it shined. I loved it. Then I noticed something else beside it. It was a bracelet. It was golden and very pretty too. I felt a smile appear on my face as I put it on, right beside Naruto's. I would have to thank those two tomorrow, along with everyone else.

Then, I picked Shisui's up and slowly opened it with Sakura watching me. I guess she was just as curious as I was. The blue paper came out to show a black box. Raising my eyebrow, I examined it before slowly opening it, my eyes widening as I did so. Inside was a chain but this chain had the Uchiha clan's symbol and writing on the back, in kanji.

_I'll always look out for you. Now and forever, US_

"Awn." Sakura cooed, green eyes bright as she smiled at me. "That's so sweet."

Even surprised, I smiled nodding. "It is…"

But the way this was written, it sounded like he was saying goodbye and he would watch over me from Heaven or something. I felt my heartbeat starting to race. Could it be that Shisui knows he's going to die? And soon too? I don't the exact day but I was suddenly afraid that it was sooner than I anticipated. What if it was tomorrow? I held the chain tightly to my chest, head lowered.

_Shisui…_

**-X-**

***coughs***

**Hope you guys are still with me.**

**I want to apologize if the chapter isn't as good as the others. I have this horrible cold but I couldn't make you guys wait even more, so I managed to find the strength to finish it. I hope you like it despite its errors and everything else. Once I feel much better, I'll start writing the next chapter and I hope it will end up much better than this one. **

**I also hope I didn't write Shisui too much out of character and I hope you guys don't mind it.**

**Anyways, I still hope you liked it! I decided to ask you guys a question every time I finish a chapter so here's this chapter's question.**

**Question: What's your favorite character in the **_**Naruto**_** series?**

**Now, I'm done. Next chapter will come (hopefully) next week but I won't promise anything knowing that I don't know if I'll be able too. So, I'll see you next week or in two weeks!**

**Reviews are love.**

_**LoveIsToDestroy247**_


End file.
